


One Piece Scenario Collection

by DreamDucklings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, Lemons, Multi, NSFW, Reader Insert, Scenarios, Smut, one piece x reader, one piece/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 25,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDucklings/pseuds/DreamDucklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to put all my scenarios that I wrote on my one piece tumblr blog on here for others to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I have decided to put all the scenarios I write on tumblr on here for others to enjoy. My tumblr is onepiece-dreamscenarios-ect, if you wish to request more work, I suggest you go there first. I will also except request through the comments but tumblr request will come first. 

These scenarios may include smut/lemons/nsfw, there will always be a warning before said scenario.  
These scenarios are One Piece only, no other fandom.  
Majority of the scenarios are reader insert, using S/O or Y/N  
S/O = Significant other  
Y/N = Your name

Current amount of request: 17


	2. Luffy x Y/N 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Can you write a cute fluffy scenario with Luffy? Thanks <3}

Title: Quiet for you

Author: Kate

Word Count: 724

It was never a normal day on the ship of the straw hat pirates, there was always a noise going on. From Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fishing, Brook is playing a song, Sanji fangirling over Robin and Nami. While Y/N was sitting at a table, sun beating down on them, with a killer headache. Curse all this noise. Noise was their worst enemy at the moment and it seemed like its winning. Everything seems to go quiet for only a moment, a blissful moment, before the sudden yelling from across the deck made your head pound. “Oi! Luffy that was my fish!” “Nahnananah!” “Luffy! Swallow your food before talking! You could choke!” The arguing is followed by some more yelling and loud thuds before laughing, very loudly. Y/N swears that their head is going to just stop working altogether if this continued. But, before they could get up to escape this exhausting heat and ruckus, Y/N’s name came from the captain’s lips, “Hey! Y/N! Come over here!” he had a wide grin on his face, only that wide because of his rubber powers. Before they can reply Chopper and Usopp join in, waving them over to them. It takes them a moment to think since their ears are ringing after they stood up so quickly, “Sorry guys, I’m in no mood to play.” Y/N reply, the words came lazily out of their mouth as they make their way inside the ship. Down to where the beds were, thinking about stopping by Chopper’s medical room to take something for this headache, but decide to just try to sleep it off. Opening the door they find that even the sound of the wood underneath them was too much, so they quickly just flop down on the bed and close their eyes. Peace at last. Of course, that wasn’t bound to last as much as they wished it would. Soon enough they can hear footsteps coming down the hall, at a fast past too. Sighing out loud, they refuse to sit up to see who it is. Waiting for a voice to break the silence, but it never came. Which confused them, “Yes?” they call out to whoever was there. “Y/N, are you alright?” it was Luffy. Who was surprisingly talking softer than his normal loud and full of energy voice. It was a nice change if they were being honest, “Just a headache.” Y/N reply through the pain of the ache in their head. Rolling to their side, they open their eyes to stare forward, the light disagreeing with them and cause a sharp ache in the front of their head. The room was silent again, which wasn’t like Luffy at all. Within a couple of seconds, they assumed he had left, but the lights flickered off and there were footsteps coming towards them. Turning their head slightly they see Luffy crouching down by their bedside, his face scrunched up to show he was in deep thought. “What’s wrong-” Y/N was cut off by a ‘shhh’ from Luffy as he continued to think. Like he was trying to remember something important. Before they know it the captain, he’s taking their hand and gently rubbing the spot between and around their thumb and pointer finger. It took them a moment before they remember the conversation they had with Luffy just the other day. About how when they have a headache you should rub that small spot, it’s suppose to help. Though that could have been just a useless piece of advice that roamed around. But he remembered, Monkey D Luffy remembered a small piece of advice that Y/N told him. Their eyes stared at his hand in theirs for a moment, “You remembered.” He gave a large grin before laughing softly, “Of course Y/N.” His smile must in contagious because a small one grew on their lips. Before they could say anything else Luffy hummed, “I’ll be quiet for you.” it was strange to have Luffy know when to keep quiet. Y/N guess that it was probably something rare he would do just for headaches. They didn’t really want to think about it though, since their eyes were now closed and they slowly fell into a deep sleep. Which was one of the best naps they have ever had with someone rubbing their hand.


	3. Zoro x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Cute scenario of zoro training with his s/o please, thank you :) !!!}

Title: Left yourself wide open

Author: Kate

Word Count: 548

This wasn’t the first time S/O had trained with Zoro, but something big in their relationship had changed. They were dating. That, of course, wasn’t going to change the fact that they both enjoy training together, so here they both are. Face to face and ready for hand to hand combat. “Hey, S/O are you even listening.” Zoro grumbled. The swordsmen didn’t like it when they spaced out, it left them wide open for a fatal attack. S/O knew that Zoro got frustrated when they didn’t pay full attention to what was happening around them, but it was hard too. After all, they knew that Zoro would never actually harm them, so they didn’t take him as an actual threat. “Yes, sorry about that. Let’s get started already.” S/O replies, giving their boyfriend a smile to reassure him. And with that, the two went at it. Both getting some good hits here and there; dodging to the left, taking a swing, blocking a move, taking a blow to get in a hit. Within three hours the both of them were sweating and panting, but not yet ready to end their training session. But they were going to take a short break to drink some water, hydration is important after all. S/O was dying from the heat though, they were wearing a long sleeved shirt since the days were getting colder out, but with all this training the heat was becoming unbearable. Not thinking much of it, they took off their shirt, leaving them in what was underneath. It was a refreshing relief to escape that sweaty prison S/O called a shirt. Tossing it aside, they turned to Zoro, ready to start a new round of this intense hand to hand combat. Seeing Zoro they would notice he looked a bit stiff, hands clutched tightly, and his eyes seemed to scan over them before meeting with theirs. One, two, three, click! The pieces fell into place and suddenly S/O had caught on to their boyfriend. A smirk came across their lips, “Zoro are you even paying attention?” they mocked, trying to copy Zoro’s tone of voice from earlier. It was kind of strange to see Zoro react this way, since most of the time the guy trained without a shirt. S/O was too busy laughing at their own voice, since they believed they were right on with copying Zoro, to see the green haired man coming at them. They suddenly felt a push against their shoulder, causing them to take a step back. “H-Hey Zoro! Wait a minute!” instead they were meant with their feet being tripped from underneath them and the feeling of falling. With a loud thud, S/O was meant with her back against the ground, “Ow! Zoro! What the heck!?” they weren’t really hurt from the fall since they had fallen from higher places before but they were mad at Zoro. Well, pretending to be hurt by his actions. S/O looked at his face for answers and was instead meant with a smirk, “Oh, ha ha. You think you’re so funny don’t-” Zoro cut them off with a kiss on the lips. Pulling away his cocky smirk only seemed to grow, “You left yourself wide open.”


	4. Luffy x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hello there! May I please request a scenario where Luffy's fem!s/o does something downright reckless in order to save his strawhat? (Maybe jumping after it in the water in the middle of a raging storm or running straight in the midst of battle, etc? Probably getting a bit hurt in the process!) Since it's something very precious to Luffy the s/o wants to protect it! I'm sorry if this is confusing, I'm not that good at wording things! ;v;}

Title: Stupid wind

Author: Kate

Word Count: 592

It wasn’t unusual for the Straw Hat Pirates to be fighting a group of bad guys wherever they went. Most of the time it was just a gang of weaklings. But this group of bandits were far from weak and it didn’t help that they had jumped the Thousands Sunny while the crew was minding their own business. S/O had just stepped out from inside the Sunny when the bandits jumped aboard, luckily the crew had fast reflexes. They were fighting their own enemies, taking down the weaker ones in hope that they would just give up and leave. There was a sudden burst of wind, powerful enough to make S/O take a couple of steps back. Looking around it seemed everyone had been either knocked down or taken aback from the wind. Their eyes caught the attention of something floating in the wind, just about to get out of reach and land in the ocean. And there was an enemy heading straight for the item in the air. It was Luffy’s hat! The sudden realization left no time to think about their actions. Racing forward and stretching their arms out as far as they could go, S/O got the hat before the enemy could. “S/O” Luffy’s voice was louder than the other crew mates, the yelling made them realize that they were in danger. A stabbing pain came to their shoulder and the next thing they knew was the ocean got a lot closer. All the air had left their lungs, eyes burned from the salt water, but despite all of that S/O kept a tight hold of her boyfriend’s hat. Doing their best to keep kicking, to stay afloat, but the water was so deep. Unaware that Luffy was currently trying to dive in after them but was being held back by Sanji, the cook reminding his captain that he would just drown. Lucky enough for S/O, Zoro came to the rescue. The bandits had gathered their injured and left the ship by the time Zoro and S/O returned onto the deck. Since the bandits were no much for the group of pirates. Everyone was gathered around their soaking wet crew mate, worried for their well being. S/O couldn’t keep up with all the questions everyone was asking. Plus they were coughing up water so that didn’t make it any easier to hear them. Once they could catch their breath, they finally spoke. “Everyone please! I’m fine!” They tried to reassure them, but Chopper was clearly not convinced. And looking up they saw Luffy’s face, it was a cross between angry, upset, with a side of relief. “Luffy don’t worry, I got your hat.” They said, holding the hat in front of the captain. Chopper was bandaging up their hurt shoulder as Luffy took his hat back, placing it on his head. The crew had disbursed to do their own thing. “Thank you S/O!” their boyfriend threw himself at them for a tight hug, which they were happy to return. “Luffy! I’m trying to stop the bleeding!” Chopper scolded, and Luffy proceeded to freak out. Since he had not noticed the blood beforehand. His sudden questioning of if S/O was alright could not be answered by Chopper who was trying to get back to bandaging up S/O. They pressed their lips to hide a smile, but instead started to laugh. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have to go overboard for Luffy again anytime soon. But they would if they had too.


	5. Izo x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Izo nsfw scenario with a insecure s/o?}
> 
>  
> 
> //Sorry that this isn’t really nsfw-ish! I just got really caught up with the insecurities thing//

Title: Till then

Author: Kate

Word Count: 506

Warning: Sexual content ahead

It started with a little kiss like always, then it turned heated. Which was different from always. Slowly, but it felt like a flash to S/O, things got really heated. They were currently laying on their back with Izo above them. Their heart pounding against their chest as they ran their fingers through Izo’s incredibly soft hair. Letting his pinned up hair come undone, falling around S/O, as they placed the hair clip gently on the nightstand that happen to be within arms reach. Everything was going smoothly; the kisses were better than great, touches were like fire, and S/O felt comfortable enough to place their kisses where they wanted. On his neck, cheeks, lips. Izo’s skin was so soft under their lips and touch. Their cheeks felt ablaze and the butterflies changed into a warm tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach and lower parts. Izo’s touches left behind a feeling of warmth, as his hands trailed from S/O’s hair to shoulders to their sides. Getting lower and lower by the second. Their touches stayed close to his hair and shoulders though, sometimes even placing a gentle hand on Izo’s chest. But soon enough, clothes started to come off. First was Izo’s pink and purple kimono, sliding down, only enough to expose his toned chest. And as a reflex, S/O stopped Izo from tugging on their shirt. Looking away as if they had committed some kind of crime. “I’m sorry S/O, did I do something wrong? We can stop if you want.” he says, not frowning or judging his S/O for stopping him. He was more concerned that he had hurt them in some way, maybe he had gone too fast. Izo moved away to sit on the bed, allowing S/O to sit up as well. They felt like they were going to cry. They didn’t want Izo to think that they didn’t trust him or that they weren’t ready. Because they were. Or at least they thought they were. Insecurities sucked, they just wished they could be everything they wanted. They wished to change all the things they saw wrong with themselves, one of which was to get rid of these insecurities to be with Izo in that intimate way. Before they can reply to his question, he gently takes their hand. Unable to hold back their frown any longer they began to explain their insecurities and why S/O felt that way. Izo listened of course, making sure to keep eye contact with them even if they couldn’t. After a couple of minutes, S/O had finished and apologized. “There is no need to be sorry S/O. We all have insecurities. And if they prevent you from continuing our activities, then so be it, me and you will just have to work harder at breaking down those walls. Okay?” he said softly, offering his S/O for a nice warm hug. Sure, things didn’t go to plan, but there was always next time.


	6. Luffy x S/O 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { omg the training scenario with zoro that i had requested was perfect, thank you! LOL could i also request a scenario of luffy and zoro getting jealous when their s/o's ex boyfriend tries to win them back pls}

Title: Ladybug and a cat - Luffy

Author: Kate

Word Count: 530

Luffy and his S/O were currently walking on the street of a peaceful town. Their boyfriend was of course running ahead and pointing out everything as if they couldn’t see it. But S/O couldn’t help but smile at all the energy the captain had. Honestly wondering where he got it all. Stopping to wait in a line for some ice cream. The only thing keeping Luffy from cutting in line was that he was so invested in the hilarious conversation he was having with S/O. It involved something about a ladybug and a cat, but S/O could hardly remember now, their attention was caught by a familiar face sitting at a table eating ice cream. Luffy followed their eyesight to see the man not too far away. Frowning a bit since S/O had stopped in the middle of their conversation. “S/O what’s wrong?” he asked, eyebrows frowned as he looked back to S/O. They quickly apologise and go back to where they were in the story. But even though Luffy’s full attention was on the story, S/O kept glancing over to see if their ex had noticed them or not. It wasn’t like they wanted him too, but then again, they weren’t on bad terms. So it wouldn’t hurt to catch up with them, right? “S/O! Why do you keep looking at that guy!” Great, well they should have just let it go. That guy was in their past now anyways. Nervously looking around as everyone looked over at Luffy before returning back to whatever it was they were doing. Expect for their ex-boyfriend. Who was now walking towards the couple with a friendly smile. “Hi S/O. It’s been awhile.” They gave a smile back, just trying to be friendly. But before they knew it, S/O and their ex were now stuck in a deep conversation. Which only lasted seconds before Luffy asked who this guy was and S/O explained how they knew this guy. Right after they finished explaining, their ex started up their conversation again. Only stopping when S/O ordered the ice cream they and Luffy wanted. Once the trio got their ice cream all three of them sat together. Luffy pulling S/O down into the seat beside him once he saw S/O’s ex about to do the same, the captain had beaten the ex to it. Straw Hat Luffy couldn’t help but glare at the ex as S/O seemed to be having a good time. But it was no fair to Luffy, he came here to hang out with S/O not this stupid ex or theirs. “S/O is my partner!” Luffy suddenly yelled, causing S/O to start blushing like mad. “S/O, you’re not really with with this guy right?’ they were about to defend their boyfriend but it seemed Luffy beat them to it. “Do you want to fight? S/O is with me!” S/O began to laugh nervously, as people in the shop began to stare. So, they took Luffy’s hand to take drag him out of the shop. Leaving their ex behind once again.


	7. Zoro x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { omg the training scenario with zoro that i had requested was perfect, thank you! LOL could i also request a scenario of luffy and zoro getting jealous when their s/o's ex boyfriend tries to win them back pls}

Title: Whatever you say - Zoro

Author: Kate

Word Count: 505

S/O was sitting peacefully in a park as Zoro slept soundly on the seat next to them. The wind blew gently, causing the grass to wave to one side before straightening up again. They couldn’t help but watch him sleep, as creepy as that sounds. But they were dating so it was okay, at least that was what S/O was when someone caught them watching Zoro. After all, they couldn’t sleep as much as their boyfriend without feeling restless. Spacing off into deep thoughts which they were suddenly interrupted from by a voice behind them. “S/O?” Turning around, their eyes widen with disbelief. It was their ex, one that they were not the best of terms with. In fact, they were on very bad terms. Narrowing their eyes at the man in front of them, “What do you want?” they ask with a soft tone, since they did not want to wake up the swordsmen. Their ex lets out a mocking laugh, though he pretended to be nice, “I didn’t know you were here. We should catch up, want to go somewhere?” he asked, S/O just frowned at the offer. “Come on S/O. You can’t stay mad forever! Just give me another chance.” he pleaded. S/O pressed their own lips together to contain their anger, for the sake of letting Zoro sleep a little while longer. But that wasn’t going to happen if this jerk kept talking as loud as he is. “No, I’m not going anywhere with you.” they replied in a whisper. Though, little did they know, the green haired man had been already awake and listening to what was happening around him. Mostly, waiting for his S/O’s ex it gives him a reason to kick his ass. “Come on S/O! Please!” this was just downright embarrassing, for him that is. S/O shook their head, “For the last time, no! I’m dating someone else now, idiot!” they snapped. The ex was about to say something before they froze with horror. S/O was about to ask what was wrong, but the ex started to shake his head, “Y-Yeah. N-Nevermind.” and with that the man took off in a run. As if he was being chased by a monster or something. S/O tilted their head in confusion, turning around to catch the sight of Zoro’s glare. Though he changed that into a friendlier look, now that he was looking at his S/O. After a moment of silence, S/O busted out laughing. They couldn’t believe that Zoro had actually chased off their ex with only a glare. Zoro, of course, did not find the situation funny at all. Once things got a bit quiet again, S/O asked, “Were you jealous?” Zoro huffed in response, “As if.” S/O pressed their lips together to keep a smile from appearing, “Whatever you say.” though they knew that he had been jealous. But not even a lifetime of trying would get Zoro to admit that.


	8. Doflamingo x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { I JUST READ ALL YOUR SCENARIOS AND THEY ARE BRILLIANT! Can I request something for my bae, Doffy?~ Blondie gets jealous that his girlfriend was talking to another hot guy that was not him but fluff at the end? Thank you!!}

Title: Sense of direction

Author: Kate

Word Count: 513

Today was just suppose to be about S/O and Doflamingo, it was suppose to just be the both of them cruising the streets of the town. But, the both of them got lost. Doffy didn’t find it to be a great inconvenience, since this meant more time with his girlfriend. S/O didn’t mind either, but she wanted to know where they both were. Since sooner or later they would both have to return home when it got dark out. So, she told him to wait by a bench as she started down the sidewalk to talk to the first person she saw. Which happened to be a really good looking man, not as good as Doffy of course. But enough to get Doflamingo whisper, “Keep walking.” but S/O wasn’t close enough to hear the whisper and began to talk to the man. The tall man kept his carefree look as his glare was unseen because of his shades. S/O had a friendly smile as she talked to the man, having a way to long conversation in his opinion. Her smile was beautiful as always but Doffy couldn’t take the time to appreciate it since his focus was on the ‘too friendly’ fellow in front of her. This was taking way too long for Doffy, convincing himself to wait another minute. But that convincing was useless the moment he saw the both of them laughing. Hell to the no. S/O was giggling at a harmless little joke. She was actually about to say her goodbyes to the stranger when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Looking up to see it was her boyfriend, she could see the other man become uncomfortable. Doflamingo was an intimidating man, standing ten feet tall with a not so friendly look. The other man quickly said his goodbyes and left, which was a smart move on his part. “Why were you talking to that guy?” Doffy asked, pulling his girlfriend a bit closer. “I was asking for directions.” she explained, knowing full well she had a full conversation with the other guy but didn’t see the big deal. “No, you were talking with him. Asking for directions doesn’t take that long.” He stated, a frown grew on his features. “Doflamingo you talk to other women all the time! I should be allowed to talk to other men!” S/O defended herself, “Are you jealous, Doffy?” she asked. “Are you, S/O?” there was a silent stare down between the two. Before S/O broke down first and started to laugh loudly, Doflamingo joined in with his signature laughing, “Fuffuffuffuffuffuf!” They tended to have moments like these a lot. To others, it sounded like the couple was about to start fighting, but that never happens. They both just like to drive each other crazy. She took the arm off her shoulder and intertwined their fingers. “Okay lets go.” S/O said, and began to walk down the street once more, but this time had a little sense of direction to where they both were going.


	9. Sabo x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { A Sabo fluffy scenario maybe? Ty dear :3}

Title: Lazy days

Author: Kate

Word Count: 507

They loved lazy days, ones just like this. Since it didn’t happen very often, S/O was going to take all the time they had to enjoy it. Laying on Sabo’s bed beside him, they had stayed up late talking to each other, eating candy, and just having fun. S/O had woken up before Sabo, who was sleeping on his back snoring loudly. A smile found its way to their lips as they turned to their side to face Sabo. Running their hand through his soft curly hair, Sabo didn’t even stir from his deep sleep. They swear they have never seen Sabo’s face so relaxed before, like all his troubles had just disappeared while he dreamed. S/O brushes some hair out of of his eyes, making a not that he would need a haircut soon. Since he was sleeping they decide to move closer to their boyfriend, draping an arm across his chest and resting their chin on his shoulder. Taking in a deep breath through their nose, “You smell good.” S/O mumbles quietly. Was that creepy? They really hoped not, after all, it wasn’t like they were smelling a stranger. Closing their eyes again, they went back to enjoying the peaceful moment. They felt Sabo move in his sleep, but didn’t think much of it. He had turned on his said, his face incredibly face to their face. But, they were too tired to really move out of the way. “Morning S/O” his voice was rough and they could practically sense his smile. How did he always know when they were awake? S/O felt a smile pull to their lips, “Good morning, Sabo.” they reply, feeling a soft kiss on their forehead. “We should get up, I’m sure someone had already made breakfast.” He attempts to sit up, but S/O quickly acts to keep him down. They basically laid halfway on him. “S/O, we have to get up soon or later.” “Later.” they finally open their eyes and look up at the man underneath them. He had bags under his eyes, showing that last night was probably the first time he slept peacefully. And since he was not listening to them, they would try something else. Stretching their neck forward and moving their self up further with their arms. S/O began to plant small kisses on his neck and cheek. “Your playing dirty.” Sabo chuckled, quickly taking control of the situation. Flipping them over so he was on top and began to tickle his S/O, who started laughing as soon as the attack started. “No! Sabo I’m sorry!” S/O pleaded through their laughter, but it was too no use. The tickle attack continued till Sabo could see his S/O was out of breath. He then swooped down and gave them a quick kiss. “First one to the kitchen wins.” Sabo whispered and in a flash he was gone. “Look who’s playing dirty now!” S/O called after him as they scrambled to follow after.


	10. Izo x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { You are too amazing ;3; Can you please make a fluffy scenario about Izo and s/o}

Title: Enjoying each other

Author: Kate

Word Count: 512

This afternoon was just suppose to be about S/O and Izo spending the day together, it was suppose to just be the both of them taking a peaceful walk. So, that’s what the couple is doing, walking down the street of a small town. They took the arm that belonged to Izo off their shoulder and intertwined Izo’s fingers with theirs. He was rubbing, light circles on their hand with his thumb. Which was very relaxing, and in return they gently rubbed his hand with their index finger. Since peaceful moments didn’t happen very often, S/O was going to take all the time they had to enjoy it. They both walk in silence, just enjoying each other presents. Which was a normal thing for the couple to do, since the silence wasn’t often in a pirates life. Sharing small talk here and there till the sun started to go down. So, the couple decided to rest on a public park bench. Sitting next to each other, S/O rested their head on Izo’s shoulder. They both watched the sun go down in front of them. A mixture of colors filled the sky; reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Before the sun disappeared in the distance and the street lights came on. Leaving them in the dim lighting of the lamps and the moon. They turned to face Izo and saw that he was staring at them with a dorky smile, “What?” they asked, wondering what was on his mind. He seemed to pause and think about the question, before leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Izo’s smile stayed the same as he responded with, “I love you.” those words sent butterflies to S/O’s stomach. Their heart was beating faster and became aware of the fact that their hand was sweaty from holding Izo’s all day. “I love you too.” they replied and a huge grin grew on both their faces. The couple went back to enjoying each other presents. But time went by quickly and soon enough they had to get up and leave. It was freezing outside anyways. Getting up, Izo kept his S/O close. At least this way they can both warm each other up. S/O thanked him for keeping them warm on the way back. The walk by was slow and it was like the world around them had disappeared. All that was left was Izo and S/O. And they loved every second of it. Once they got home and had a hot meal, they both went into the room they shared. Since everyone else was either heading to bed or having quiet conversations. Laying beside each other, his S/O brushed his hair. “Did you enjoy your day?” S/O asked and heard in reply, “Of course, it was with you after all.” By the time they had fallen asleep, both of them were curled into each other. Holding each other tightly as they dreamed, peacefully. Hopefully there would be more days like this to come. Days to just enjoy each other.


	11. Ace x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hi, could you write a fluffy scenario of a rainy day with Ace please? ^^}

Title: Dancing in the rain

Author: Kate

Word Count: 508

S/O and Ace were both supposed to meet by the dock, Ace said he had something important to tell S/O. So, S/O was walking down the pathway on a cloudy day. They had no clue to what their boyfriend had to tell them, but it was important so they dropped everything to meet up with him. But once Ace came into view, rain started to come down from the sky. It started out with a drop or two, but then came pouring down. The couple quickly runs towards each other, agreeing to sneak out shelter. Making their way under a covering that a restaurant provided. Both of them were already soaked in their clothes. S/O was unsure if Ace was lucky or unlucky to not be wearing a shirt at the moment. “Ace, what is it you wanted to tell me?” they asked, laughing at their misfortune. He just wrapped his arm around their shoulder, “I’ll tell you later. Let’s get out of the rain.” and with that they both began to run through the street. Trying to get back to the place where Ace was staying. It was a small place, but of course it was temporary, never really staying in one place for long. They were pirates after all. S/O suddenly stopped in the middle of running down the street in the pouring rain. Ace, of course, noticed right away, turning back to see his S/O, “What’s wrong?” he asked over the sound of rain. They gently took his hand with a goofy smile, “Let’s dance!” they said, twirling Ace around with a giggle. Ace was confused by their actions at first before giving into the silly act of dancing in the rain. Fire fist Ace was a good dancer, even in the rain. Dancing like dorks when no one could see them, this was something that happened a lot. S/O kept their eyes on their boyfriend, unable to stop smiling and giggling. As they both ran out of energy, their dancing became slower. S/O’s arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around their waist. Both of them rested their heads on each others shoulders. The rain was their music and it was nice since everyone else was inside, hiding from the rain. “You know that thing I had to tell you, S/O?” he asked in a whisper, pulling away slightly to look at them in the eyes. “Yes?” S/O replied, honestly not having a clue. Ace had a nervous smile, “I just wanted to say, I love you.” their cheeks heated up. And began to smile like a dork, “Really?” they asked, having to make sure that they heard correctly. “Yes, really.” Ace said and S/O pulled him into a hug. Freaking out from the joy, “I love you too!” S/O pulled Ace into a kiss and the rain finally lighten up. Rainy days were the best and this is one S/O or Ace were going to forget anytime soon.


	12. Doflamingo x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Can I request a nsfw scenario with doffy? :D thank you!!}

Title: Moods

Author: Kate

Word Count: 1066

Warning: Sexual content ahead

Doflamingo was not in the best of moods, in fact, he was kind of pissed. One of his crew members had screwed up an important order and then he had to clean up the mess which lead to him losing his temper. Now, Doffy was walking back to his room. Hands stuffed into his pockets with a clear frown on his features. Opening the door to his room, he saw S/O sitting at the desk, which was a common thing to see. S/O liked to do their work there, whatever that was. Of course, it was also a normal thing for Doffy to bug them till their full attention was on him. So, that is what he is going to do. After all, Doflamingo felt like he needed a little pick me up since his day had been nothing but disappointments. But, he still had S/O and S/O could always make him feel better. After closing the door behind him, the tall man towered over his S/O and the desk. S/O was use to his teasing and would often ignore him to get a reaction. Which was amusing to S/O, not so much to Doffy, but S/O gets a laugh out of it. “S/O.” his voice was gruff and quiet. But it was easy to hear since there was no other noise going on around them. S/O chose to ignore him till he repeated himself, but this time louder, “S/O.” Doflamingo placed a hand on his S/O’s shoulder, not in the mood for games. “Yes, Doffy?” S/O asked in an innocent voice, not looking up at him of course. They were reaching dangerous territory here, if only they knew he had a bad day. He gave their shoulder a tight squeeze, in an attempt to get his S/O’s attention. After a couple minutes of no talking, only the sound of pen meeting with paper. Doffy got annoyed, leaning down, he began to press kisses on S/O’s neck. They shivered at the sudden affection their neck was getting and had to put in a lot of effort to focus on the paper in front of them. S/O let out an involuntary noise when he bit the junction between their neck and shoulder. Doflamingo smiled against their neck as he continued his attack, both hands on S/O’s shoulders were slowly gliding down. S/O tilted their head to the side, allowing more room for their boyfriend, “Doffy I-” was cut off when Doflamingo suddenly gripped their hips and lifted S/O onto the desk, kicking the chair out of the way. So, they had their chest pressed flat against the top. Their heart was pounding hard against their chest, filled with excitement as they wondered what Doflamingo up had his sleeve. His hands had a firm hold on their hips as he pressed himself closer to his S/O, trapping them in and giving him full control. “Someone is impatient.” they teased, damn they liked to push their luck with him. It was a good thing Doflamingo cared about them or else they would be in some serious trouble. “Don’t push your luck, dear.” he said, leaning down to give their neck once last kiss before capturing their lips with his. Doffy wasted no time discarding his S/O’s shirt and anything underneath, only allowing them to up for a brief moment before pushing them back against the desk. His touches were rough and raw with the need to be closer to his S/O. Doffy got annoyed at the lack of noise, so here and there he would pinch his S/O’s skin. Making them of course gasp out in shock, not so much in pain. Their boyfriend’s touches brought S/O into a high, holding themselves up on their elbows. There was an intense warm feeling in their lower area, “Doffy.” they moan out his name as he bites a certain pleasure spot. His smile never wavers as he pulls back to take off his coat and shirt. And the new skin to skin contact feels amazing, adding a new spark to the scenario. His S/O is in his full control, able to do anything to them if he wished. Doffy’s hands found their way to his S/O’s pant line, letting them know what he was going to do before pulling them down. The room was filled with pants with anticipation as Doflamingo focused on pleasuring his S/O. His S/O was melting underneath him from all the attention, “Doffy.” when they said his name it was like music to his ears. Even when their arms got tired from holding themselves up, they kept holding on. Feeling their boyfriend rest his head between their shoulder blades, they took the chance to turn themselves around. Doflamingo allowed them to do so and was now face to face with them. S/O placed both hands on the side of his face so he couldn’t look away, “Bad day?” they asked, which Doffy would look away if their hands didn’t have a firm hold. He wasn’t one to spill out his feelings, but that was different when he was around S/O. Staring at them through his sunglasses, his grin had disappeared as he had a emotionless glaze. But, his S/O smiled and pressed their lips against his. Working on his pants, they got them to drop to the ground. Wrapping their arms around his neck, getting his cocky grin to return. Doffy didn’t answer the question, but he didn’t need to for his S/O to know. Moving on from that heart touching moment, he adjusted where he was standing and had S/O wrap their legs about his waist. Whispering dirty things into their ear as he toyed with their earlobe. Pushing into his S/O, Doffy let out a low grunt. Waiting for a single to continue since the last thing he would want to do his make his S/O uncomfortable. Things started out slow but quickly picked up the pace. Making his S/O moan loudly and call for his name as he merely whispered theirs. Nights like these weren’t uncommon. They happen quite often since Doflamingo liked to take his S/O whenever he please. And in truth, they both loved it.


	13. Ace x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hi! May I request an Ace sabo and law scenarios with their s/o giving them oral under a table while others are around and completely oblivious? bonus if someone is talking to the guys and they have to keep it together}

Title: Stay still - Ace

Author: Kate

Word Count: 511

Warning: Sexual content ahead

Ace had been the first one to sit at the long table, their was food of course. And it wasn’t his job today to set up the table or serve the food today, so he just took his seat. After taking his seat, he scooted closer to the table and waited for the food to be served out. People started to fill the seats next and in front of him. Fire fist Ace was completely unaware that his S/O was under the table, on their knees, waiting for the right moment to take action. They had a plan up their sleeves and couldn’t wait for the moment to start. Everyone around the table was talking loudly, as always. Ace was having a nice conversation with a crew mate who sat next to him, “Yeah, I totally get w-what you’re saying.” his voice shuttered as he suddenly felt a hand on his inner thigh. His crew mate thought nothing of it besides it being a slip up and continued their conversation. On the other hand, Ace knew who it was. S/O. He could just picture them with a wicked grin as they continued to make their move. Slowing guiding their own hand up his thigh to his belt. Ace swallowed hard and tried to use the conversation as a distraction, which was hard when someone was undoing his pants. Their simply touches were easily giving him an erection, which he cursed himself for. “Is everything alright, Ace?” his crew mate asked as S/O pulled his pants and underwear down slightly. “Uh, yeah yeah, sorry about that. What were you saying?” he plays it off with a smile like it was nothing. But on the inside, he was freaking out, the cross between excitement and fear of being caught. Though, he couldn’t say he wanted S/O to stop at this point. He just hoped that no one would notice his strange behavior. Doing his best to keep a calm face and eat like normal well keeping a conversation. Ace continued to talk to his crew mate and tried to eat, which was still not a big enough distraction. He nearly gasped as S/O wrapped their mouth around his manhood. Ace clenched his jaw trying to keep all sexual noises from escaping. Within minutes his hip jerked, but not enough for anyone to notice, he had finished. His cheeks were red and he had to bit his tongue to keep still. Taking in deep and silent breaths through his nose. Swallowing hard he began to eat again. His S/O began to put his pants and underwear up and redid his belt. Dinner seemed to take forever and once it was someone called, “Last one out of the room does the dishes.” oh. hell. no. His S/O busted out laughing and Ace quickly dragged them from out under the table, “You are so helping me with the dishes!” the both of them began to laugh. S/O agreed to help with the dishes since it was their fault.


	14. Law x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hi! May I request an Ace sabo and law scenarios with their s/o giving them oral under a table while others are around and completely oblivious? bonus if someone is talking to the guys and they have to keep it together}

Title: Troublemaker - Law

Author: Kate

Word Count: 501

Warning: Sexual content ahead

Law had noticed that S/O was late for dinner, but didn’t really question it out loud. He wasn’t their babysitter after all and trusted that they would show up sooner or later. After all it was dinner and he would scold them for missing a meal if they didn’t show. The captain began eating, only his crew was talking among themselves. Since he did not really do group conversations during dinner. Normally he would maybe say a would or two, he was better at one on one conversations. The dark haired man tightened his hold on his fork when he felt hands on his knees. Everything clicked together and quickly realized that S/O was under the table. Unsure of what their plan was till their hands slid up closer to his crotch. He frowned in deep thought, wondering if he should stop them now too embarrassed them or let them continue. Both ideas he liked, so he decided to let them continue. Wondering what they could pull off and it would be easy for him to keep quiet, he would just have to be careful about facial expressions. Their hand softly palmed against the tent in his pants and Law took another bite of food. S/O used one hand to tease him. Within seconds he realized his mistake, this was going to be much harder than he originally thought. Chewing on his food slowly, he tried to focus on eating. Which became harder as his S/O undid his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, but managed to keep calm enough to keep the blood rushing to his face. After all, he didn’t want his crew to find out what the two were doing. S/O proceeded to take him into their mouth, moving their tongue ever so slowly around the head. They rested both their hands on his thighs, trying to keep quiet themselves. With his S/O taking their time, his crew had finished eating and a couple of them went to do dishes. Law had finished his food and was running out of distractions fast. “Captain, are you okay?” one of them asked and Law grunted and glared in response. All of them took that as a sign to leave him alone. So all of them cleared the room and once they did, Law lets out a sigh he had been holding in. He breathing quickened as S/O picked up the pace, bringing him to climax. Law wasted no time catching his breath and pulling his S/O out from under the table. Before S/O could say anything, Law smashed their lips together. The kiss lasted a long time, but before S/O could respond he pulled away. They would have to try this again in the future. “You’re doing the dishes after eating.” he stated after words and got up, leaving his S/O alone. “Law!” Oh well, it was worth it.


	15. Sabo x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hi! May I request an Ace sabo and law scenarios with their s/o giving them oral under a table while others are around and completely oblivious? bonus if someone is talking to the guys and they have to keep it together}

Title: Wicked plan - Sabo

Author: Kate

Word Count: 513

Warning: Sexual content ahead

It was time to eat and S/O had been the first one in the dinner room and took the chance to slip under the table, waiting for Sabo to sit in his normal spot. Within a couple of minutes the room became full of hungry people and loud conversations. Sabo took his seat next to his friends and S/O got closer, but waited a bit longer before acting. Everyone began to talk and eat their food, Sabo had started talking to the person in front of him. Wondering where S/O was, since it was unlike them to miss a meal. He was eating like normal, but jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his knee. Sabo was confused at first, but soon realized it was S/O under the table and not some weirdo. Swallowing nervously, he would try to keep up with his conversations and eating. Of course, this was hard to do with his S/O touching him under the table. Their hands going to undo his pants very slowly, causing him to shiver. This placed a smile on S/O’s face. He covered his mouth with his hand, “What’s wrong Sabo?” someone asked him and he responded quickly with a lie, “The food is just really spicy.” He continued to try and eat. The food wasn’t even really spicy, it was soup and a sandwich. That was a horrible lie and they didn’t question Sabo. Besides giving Sabo a strange look, which he was happy about. He couldn’t say he wanted S/O to stop at this point. He just hoped that no one would notice his strange behavior. On the inside, he was freaking out, the cross between excitement and fear of being caught. This was all new to him, this was the first time his S/O had done anything like this. S/O just wanted to do something nice for Sabo, even if it was a little wicked. Sabo couldn’t eat or talk with everything that was going on. S/O took him into their mouth and began to suck, causing him to blush like crazy. But he had to endure it, hopefully everyone would be done eating soon. He always kept a hand in front of his face, trying to chew and swallow his food without choking. But it was hard to do much of anything in this situation. Luckily enough, everyone was just about finishing and leaving the room. As soon as everyone was gone, he reached down to feel their hair, finishing soon enough. He was out of breath and S/O came out from under the table, laughing at the look on his face. “I’m so going to get you back.” he said with a wide smile, causing S/O to laugh even more. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” it ended with S/O running away from Sabo, who chased after them, causing a loud giggling trail behind them. Also getting the ones around them to laugh as well. What a bunch of dorks, but they love each other.


	16. Doflamingo x S/O 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Can I request some angst for Doffy? Like he is having a bad day and ends up yelling at his girlfriend but feels bad and makes it up to her}

Title: Only sometimes

Author: Kate

Word Count: 509

Doffy hated the world, more than usual. Why couldn’t people just follow his orders? Was it really that hard to follow simple instructions? He didn’t think so. Slamming his hand against the arm of his chair, everyone looked up. They took this as a sign to give Doflamingo some space, quickly leaving the room. But he wasn’t alone, S/O had stayed behind. Looking at her boyfriend with worried filled eyes. Staring forward, his glare suddenly meets with S/O. Doflamingo was blinded by rage, “What are you looking at! See something wrong!?” he snapped, his girlfriend was use to his anger, but it ever been directed at her before. “Cause I see a lot of things wrong here! And it sure as hell ain’t my fault!” S/O wondered if he was trying to pin the blame on her. She hadn’t even been a part of the mess, how could it be her fault? “Well! Do you have anything to say!?” Doffy had his signature smirk on, despite the fact he was not happy. This time S/O flinched at his loud voice, feeling a mixture of anger from being blamed and despair of him yelling at her. She clenched her jaw shut and let him finish blowing off steam. He yelled about everything that happened, how it wasn’t his fault so he shouldn’t have to clean up the mess, how this mistake has happened twice now, and how it will never happen again. By the end of it, she was fed up and stood from where she was sitting, “You can be a real ass Doflamingo.” S/O left the room and moments later her door to her room slammed shut. Doffy sighed in frustration, knowing he was in some serious trouble because his S/O called him by his full first name. After all, he had always insisted on them calling him Doffy. After he swallowed his pride, Doflamingo raised from his seat and went to S/O’s room. Frowning as he stared at the door for a moment, he wasn’t use to saying sorry or making up for his harsh words. Not even knocking, he went straight in, his heart ached when he saw S/O sitting on the edge of her bed crying. Swallowing hard again, Doffy began to speak, “I’m sorry.” she looked up at him, hardly believing what they heard. Doflamingo, himself, had apologize to her. And it wasn’t sarcastic. The tall man made his way over and took off his coat, wrapping his girlfriend in it. Before he sat next to them and held her close. This was the only way he could make things up, not sure what else to do. S/O realized that and dried her tears. She knew that it wasn’t easy for Doffy to swallow his pride, even if it was for her. But it made her feel better knowing that he was at least trying, since Doflamingo is a stubborn man. So she leaned against him and looked him in the eyes, “I forgive you.”


	17. Izo x S/O 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Can you write a scenario about izo getting rude comments by some random people about how they dress and their s/o stands up for them and say they find them beautiful (great writing btw! :)}

Title: Jerks will be idiots

Author: Kate

Word Count: 509

This morning went so well that Izo did not see this coming. He had woken up and got to see S/O with their bedhead. S/O helped him pick out a kimono and do his hair. Izo gave them a kiss on the forehead before eating breakfast with the crew. He then headed into the small village the ship was currently docked in. Everything was going well till he bumped into someone, “I’m sorry.” He quickly responded, hoping he didn’t hurt them or anything. The person was about to say the same thing, but instead their eyes scanned over Izo. A couple friends of this person came right behind them, “Dude, what are you wearing?” Their voice was filled with disgust and all of them gave Izo weird looks. Right then and there he knew what kind of people they were, people who couldn’t expect a little something called difference, “Excuse me?” he said, containing the anger in his voice. Though he was feeling more put down than anything else, really. “Why are you wearing girl clothes? That’s weird.” “Maybe he’s sick.” “Ha! He’s wearing makeup!” they all began to laugh and there was nothing Izo could really do. Izo just stood there and listened to their stupid comments, all of them having to do with the way he dresses. With each passing minute he began to feel worse and worse. And even though the others could see that, they didn’t stop. It was like it was their goal to bring him down, to suck the life out of them. They no longer wanted to know why he dressed the way he did, they were more interested in hurting him. He lost the will to even fight back, swallowing hard he was about to try and make a comeback when someone else did, “Will you shut up! You ignorant pigs!” They all turned to face the one yelling, even Izo, “You’re all jerks! He can wear what whatever he wants, so just back off! He is beautiful and you’re all jealous! Now scram!” S/O yelled, holding a fist since. S/O would defend, fight, maybe even kill for Izo, and of course beat the crap out of anyone who made fun of him. All of them just shrugged it off, “Yeah whatever.” before all leaving, which, S/O didn’t care if they got it into their heads or not. They just cared that they were leaving Izo alone. Izo looked at S/O in disbelief, but mostly in gratitude, “S/O I-” but they cut him off, “You don’t have to say anything. Those guys had no right and were being jerks. I meant it when I said I think you’re beautiful because you are! Don’t let idiots like those get to you.” S/O said and would have continued to compliment him, if he hadn’t pulled them into a hug. Izo held them close, “Thank you, S/O. Thank you.” this caused S/O to smile, “No problem Izo. Now lets go get lunch! I’m starving!”


	18. Ace x S/O 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Omg the oral under table scenarios were sooo good! Do you think you can write a part 2 where the guys get payback and do the same to s/o?}

Title: Just payback - Ace

Author: Kate

Word Count: 510

Warning: Sexual content ahead

It had only been yesterday when S/O committed their crime, now it was Ace’s turn. He would be sure to make his revenge plan come true. The crew had settled in a town for the time being and S/O had decided to go out to eat. Since it wasn’t often that they got to do so. Little did they know that Ace was following them. The restaurant wasn’t fancy or anything, but it wasn’t full of shouting pirates. The tables were big and had a dark blue cloth that touch the ground, with strangers sitting with each other. As the S/O busied themselves by looking at the menu, Ace sneaked over and under the table. Which was surprisingly good on his part. But, he would commit his attack wait. He would wait till someone was talking to S/O like he was when they gave him a pleasant ‘surprise’. Within minutes a waiter came to ask what S/O wanted to drink, which they replied with the usual. That’s when he placed a hand on their knee, causing them to jump a little. And the waiter asked if they were okay, “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” S/O replied, knowing exactly what was going on. They swallowed hard and all they could do, was wait for their drink, their heart pounding with the thought of what was going to happen next. Ace was grinning so hard that his cheeks started to hurt. He slowly slid his hand up their thigh, ever so slowly. S/O shuffled in their seat, wondering how they could distract themselves. Which was hard to do, since they didn’t even have anyone to talk to. But, S/O was grateful for that at the same time. The pirate began to undo their pants and the waiter returned with their drink. S/O thanked them with an uneven tone before placing in the order they wanted. Ace quickly sprung into action, taking his S/O into his mouth. This caused his S/O to be red in the face, making a squeaky noise. A couple of people in the restaurant to look at them before returning to their meals. S/O was in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, just like Ace had been. He took it slowly, loving how his S/O moved their legs and tried to stay quiet. The waiter soon came with the food and left S/O trying to keep calm. But they couldn’t eat because they were sure that they would choke on the food. They ended up biting their hand as they shake, letting out a sigh of relief. No longer caring if anyone saw, they pulled Ace out from under the table. They were already planning on getting him back, even though they were even now. Who was currently laughing his ass off. “Ace, you are so going to get it!” Ace snorted, “Just payback, S/O!” they rolled their eyes a playfully pushed him away. Swatting his hands away as he tried to steal their food.


	19. Law x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Omg the oral under table scenarios were sooo good! Do you think you can write a part 2 where the guys get payback and do the same to s/o?}

Title: Revenge - Law  
Author: Kate  
Word Count: 527  
Warning: Sexual content ahead

Law wasn’t really one to play games like this, let alone get revenge like this. But, for whatever reason he was going to get his S/O back. After all, he couldn’t let his S/O get away with thinking they could do this whenever they wanted. Besides, dishes were not enough of a punishment after all. He had something else in store for S/O. So, the captain hid under the table and awaited his S/O. Which was hard because he was a tall man after all. It only took a couple of minutes for the silent room to become loud, he could hear his S/O talk to a crew mate. As they took their seat right where he thought they would, the doctor couldn’t help but smirk. Law waited till the food was served and they began to eat and have conversations, he then placed both hands on their inner thighs. Causing his S/O to tense up. S/O knew exactly who it was and what was about to happen right when they felt his hands. Swallowing hard, they were starting to regret their previous actions from a week ago. But there was nothing they could do now but wait and see if Law would show them mercy, but fat chance of that. They tried to keep up with their conversations, but they were too caught up with Law’s hands moving ever so slowly up their leg to undo their pants. S/O’s face was heating up red, while Law was finding this to be surprisingly enjoyable. Half way through the meal he got tired of teasing them and moved onto the next step, taking S/O into his mouth. S/O tightened their hold on a fork and found that they could no longer eat. Some of the crew mates asked what was wrong, but they only replied with, “Nothing. Just not r-really hungry right now.” They began to fill the mix of excitement and fear like many would in this situation. They were lucky that no one questioned them further. As the crew began to leave the room, leaving only two behind to gather up the dishes. But they quickly left the room as well since the sink was in the other room. Which S/O asked that they left their dish behind because they would want to eat later, after all they were just a little distracted at the moment. Right after that their body shook, finding that they had finished. Their legs were shaking as they began to pant, still scared that those in the other room would hear them. Law came up from under the table, leaving his S/O to redo their pants by themselves. Which their shaky hands had trouble with but soon got it after the fifth try. Law sat by his S/O with a smirk, letting them lean on him as they came down from their high. They were both silent for a moment before he kissed the top of their head, “Eat your food, then meet me in my room.” this caused S/O’s face to heat up all over again.


	20. Sabo x S/O 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Omg the oral under table scenarios were sooo good! Do you think you can write a part 2 where the guys get payback and do the same to s/o?}

Title: Getting even - Sabo  
Author: Kate  
Word Count: 513  
Warning: Sexual content ahead

It had been later that night when Sabo went to get his revenge. Since it was common for a couple of people to sneak through the night for a snack or two. Though it was mostly people on the night shift, it also included those who had a hard time sleeping at night. It was easy for him to sneak in after them, the only light being a few candles. Hiding under the table as S/O talked to the girl who sat in front of them. He could hear his S/O snacking on something crunchy and placed his hand on their inner thigh. This caused his S/O to stop chewing for a moment, quickly realizing who was under the table. S/O had not expected Sabo to get revenge on them like this, but couldn’t say they didn’t like the idea. They swallowed their food and tried to continue the conversation after the girl asked what was wrong, “Oh, it’s nothing. Go ahead and continue.” S/O said but on the inside, their stomach turned to excitement and the thought of being caught. They wondered if this is how Sabo felt when they did the same thing to him. Trying to continue their snacking and conversation was hopeless, since Sabo’s hands were very distracting. S/O abandoned her snack on the table, but continued to talk without her voice shaking. His hand slowly slid up to undo their pants and the other one rested on S/O’s thigh. Swallowing the last of their snack with great effort, they bite their cheek to keep quiet and still. The girl in front of them continued on with their story, which would be interesting if they weren’t so distracted by their boyfriend. Sabo found that this was very amusing, taking his S/O into his mouth. Their cheeks started to heat up and hurt from the biting them so hard. Lucky for them, the girl had finished her story after a couple of minutes, “Wow, that was really something.” the girl was confused from the lack of reply and just assumed they were tired. Since the girl was tired herself, “Well, I’m going to bed S/O. See you tomorrow.” the girl said before getting up and leaving. Which was good for S/O, because the moment she left, meant the room was left with Sabo and S/O. All alone. Allowing for S/O to let out a moan they had been holding it since he undid their pants. Quickly coming to a finish, S/O slid off their seat to sit with Sabo under the table. They were both panting and he helped them redo their pants. S/O gave Sabo a kiss on the cheek, “Nice one Sabo, but I am so going to get you back.” they started to laugh and Sabo joined in, “I was just getting even S/O. But, I look forward to your revenge.” he joked, though on the inside, he was worried about that S/O had in store for him in the future.


	21. Law x Y/N 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hi, can you do a scenario where little law(after cora's death) has a crush in a little girl? I am in love with your love (I hope you can understand my shitty English 

Title: Dirt road  
Author: Kate  
Word Count: 514

It had only been around a week since the death of Corazon and yet Law couldn’t help himself from crying. His poor little heart ached but he was unable to contain his tears till he was alone. The little boy had found himself in a town far away from that snowing place, able to stay in a house where this lady took pity on him. When he wasn’t crying, he was just bitter, towards everyone and everything. The only reason he stayed here was to get back to 100%, which could take up to a month. He was currently standing in the middle of a dirt pathway, kicking a pebble. So caught up in deep thought that he did not hear the sound of an oncoming carriage. The man in the carriage did not see that he was about to trample a kid with his horses. Law seemed to snap out of his daze and everything around him became clear, the horses, the carriage, the little girl grabbing his forearm. Wait, little girl? Yes, a little girl had grabbed his forearm and tugged as hard as they could. Pulling Law over to the side of the dirt road, he lost balance and fell into the girl. Causing both of them to tumble over and slide on the rocks. Both of them had cuts and bruises, but no fatal wounds. The dark haired boy didn’t know how to react, quickly getting to his knees he saw the girl. His eyes widen with worry as he saw a cut on their cheek, but quickly went back to his bitter mood. Why should he care anyways? Law had half the nerve to just get up and leave. But all that changed when she spoke, “Are you okay? You were in the middle of the road about to get trampled! Do you have a death wish!?” he was not expecting that, he wasn’t expecting them to care. All he could do was watch as she got to her feet, looking down at him. Law could only hold their small stare down for so long before looking away, “What’s it to you anyways?” he asked, causing them only to blink in surprise. S/O relaxed and dug through their bag to get out a first aid kit. She was a smart little girl, of course, but no doctor. They came to an agreement to help each other then they would be even. Both of them cleaned each others cuts and got bandages over them. S/O tried to talk to Law and after awhile she got him to be a part of the conversation. Walking her home, he couldn’t help but actually feel better around someone who took the effort to put up with his bitter attitude. “I’ll see you tomorrow Law!” she said with excitement, “My name is Y/N, by the way.” the boy was taken by surprise again, “My name is Law.” He wasn’t sure where this was going to go. But maybe, this was the start of a great friendship or maybe even something more.


	22. Ace x S/O 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hi, could u write a scenario where Ace is in danger and his badass s/o helps him? :)}

Title: Jinxed

Author: Kate

Word Count: 505

It had been like any other day in the town Ace and S/O was staying in. The sun was out with a gentle breeze. Both of them had gone to do their own things; Ace was going to a bar and S/O said something about looking for new clothes. Since theirs were starting to wear out. Ace sat down and ordered some food and a drink, they drink coming first of course. Having a friendly conversation with the person behind him, they must not have known he was a pirate. As they talked, S/O was currently only across the street. Buying some new shirts and pants, not anything too fancy. It was a nice change of pace for once. Even if it didn’t last for long it was nice to relax for once instead of running from the marines or anyone else they made enemies with. After paying for the clothes, the cashier placed them into some bags. Turning around to leave the store and meet Ace up at the bar, S/O saw some marines. S/O had totally jinxed it. They froze for a moment before quickly acting like normal, so the marines wouldn’t notice them. Seeing the marines near the entrance of the bar, they knew the marines planned on entering the bar, S/O was worried about Ace. Who was currently asleep with his face in his food. They left their bags with a cashier before heading outside and towards the bar, hoping that maybe S/O could return to get the bags later. But there wasn’t a high chance of that. Busting through the doors, they saw a marine pointing their guns at Ace. Their boyfriend was completely unaware of the danger and it was up to them to stop the marine. Another marine noticed S/O and quickly went to stop them, but were too slow. Dashing forward, S/O knocked the gun out of the marine who was coming after them. They then went to the other marine, jumping in the air to kick him with both feet and back flip, before landing. The marine crashed behind the counter and their gun was on the ground. S/O quickly turned to Ace and smacked him on the head. Earning a gasp from the crowd that was watching the whole thing happen. He mumbled at first before lifting his head up, his eyes widen as he saw the marine. “Ace! You were almost killed you idiot!” S/O yelled quickly grabbing his arm, “Let’s go!” Knowing they had to go before backup comes. “W-Wait a minute S/O!” but there was no time to wait and Ace followed after them even though he was confused. Looks like S/O had to leave their clothes behind, getting out of town was more important at that moment. “That is the last time I leave you alone!” S/O shouted, though they couldn’t really be mad at Ace. S/O was just grateful that they dodge a bullet, literally.


	23. Izo x S/O 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Izo nsfw scenario with his s/o giving him oral under a table with people nearby?}

Title: Good morning

Author: Kate

Word Count: 515

Warning: Sexual content ahead

Izo had noticed that S/O was late for breakfast, but didn’t really question it out loud. He wasn’t their babysitter after all and trusted that they would show up sooner or later. For all he knew, they had already eaten and was doing their usual daily thing. After all it was breakfast and he would ask them about missing a meal if they didn’t show up later. The pirate began eating, everyone else was talking among themselves. Since he did not really do group conversations during dinner. Normally he would maybe say a would or two, he was better at one on one conversations. The dark haired man tightened his hold on his fork when he felt hands on his knees. Everything clicked together and quickly realized that S/O was under the table. Unsure of what their plan was till their hands slid up closer to his crotch. He can see the pros and cons of this, so he decided to let them continue. Wondering what they could pull off and it would be easy for him to keep quiet, he would just have to be careful about facial expressions. Their hand softly palmed against the tent in his pants and Izo took another bite of food. S/O used one hand to tease him. Within seconds he realized his mistake, this was going to be much harder than he originally thought. Chewing on his food slowly, he tried to focus on eating. Which became harder as his S/O undid his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, but managed to keep calm enough to keep the blood rushing to his face. After all, he didn’t want his crew mates to find out what the two were doing. S/O proceeded to take him into their mouth, moving their tongue ever so slowly around the head. They rested both their hands on his thighs, trying to keep quiet themselves. With his S/O taking their time, his crew mates had finished eating and a couple of them went to do dishes. Izo had finished his food and was running out of distractions fast. “Izo, are you okay?” one of them asked and Izo just shook his head. All of them took that as a sign to leave him alone, since there was no point in bugging him. So all of them cleared the room and once they did, Izo lets out a sigh he had been holding in. His breathing quickened as S/O picked up the pace, bringing him to climax. Izo wasted no time catching his breath and pulling his S/O out from under the table. Before S/O could say anything, Izo smashed their lips together. The kiss lasted a long time, but before S/O could respond he pulled away. They would have to try this again in the future. “Good morning to you too S/O.” he said with a small smile. His S/O began to laugh and wrapped their arms around him, “Yes, good morning.”


	24. Doflamingo x S/O 4

Title: Sour mood

Author: Admin Kate

Word Count: 506

It was a normal working day for the family that Doflamingo band together, everyone was off doing their own thing. As for Doffy, he sat in his normal spot taking a nap. His coat was nicely placed on the back of the wooden chair, head tilted back, and eyes closed behind his shades. The room was a bit messy; the bed sheets were beside the bed rather than on it, some dirty dishes on a nightstand, and there were clothes on the floor. He wasn’t super tired or anything but liked to take naps here and there, this was something that happened every day. But little to his knowing, his S/O was sneaking into his room. S/O liked to sneak up on him from time to time, though he usually saw them coming. But this time he was asleep, having one of the best naps ever. Since most of the time they were filled with nightmares. It was rare for him to have such peaceful dreams, but only S/O knew that. It was no one else’s business, in his opinion. S/O thought he was awake and just staring into space, since he did that from time to time when thinking, but they were very mistaken. Jumping forward, they placed their hands on both his shoulders in an attempt to get the jump on him and shouted, “Doffy!” this caused him to give a small jerk as he suddenly woke up but they got no dramatic action. Of course, S/O was only expected his signature laugh and for him to state he knew they were coming. They were confused as Doflamingo seemed to clench his jaw in what seemed to be anger. Wondering why he would be in such a sour mood. From his enjoyable dream being snatched away. His S/O did not know what they have done and was confused at his silence, “Doffy? Is something wrong?” they asked, only earning some more silence from their boyfriend. Doflamingo did not want to snap at them, despite all of his body telling him too. He instead just grumbled and grabbed his S/O’s wrist. Pulling them into his lap, he made them rest on his chest, “Sleep.” he ordered, closing his eyes again. They were about to complain, but knew better to not do so. The sleepy man took in a deep breath before relaxing, his arm wrapped loosely around his S/O as they relaxed into him. Within a few minutes he had found his way back into that peaceful dream of his S/O. As they began to fall asleep as well, since it was rare to have naps with him. Most of the time he moved around too much due to his nightmares. The light that came from the window was slowly fading, showing that the sun outside was setting. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of breathing. And it was the most peaceful environment Doflamingo had ever been in for the longest time.


	25. Franky x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hello!!! Welcome to the fandom! Your writing is awesome!!! Is it alright to request fluffy scenarios for Jabra and Franky with a female s/o please? Keep up the awesomeness!}

Title: Popcorn - Franky

Author: Kate

Word Count: 510

Pronouns: Girl pronouns - She/Her

Franky had the ship all too himself, since the crew was exploring the island they just came too. It was a nice and friendly island. It seemed it would just be a day of exploring and not running from the marines. At least, not today. But there was always tomorrow for the crew to get in trouble. Well, the ship was not all to himself because his S/O was still aboard the ship. S/O would have gone out to explore but it was rare to have moments alone with such an adventurous crew. So, S/O decided to stay aboard with her boyfriend Franky. Franky had been working on a little project for weeks now and had finally finished, it took awhile to find all the right parts for this project. Which just added to the amazing moment alone, since this special project will take up their whole day. S/O was busy making some popcorn and Franky got his special project, a T.V, set up in his private room. They were going to watch movies, a whole bunch of them. Everything from the most cheesy to action pack to romantic. He had picked up some all of these from the different islands they visited, some of them were even considered rare. They snuggled together on a bed, covered in a mountain of blankets and a large bowl of popcorn between them. The amount of blankets because it was starting to get cold outside. The room filled with laughs and tears and small screams from all the different kinds of movies. The only light in the room came from the talking box, displaying a not so clear image but it would have to do. Besides, Franky could always work on that later. At the end of each movie S/O and Franky would give a rating on a scale to 1-10. For the most part they agreed on their ratings. Though there were some movies that the two of you had separate opinions on. When it started to get later in the day, they knew they would have to put whatever movie they were watching on pause. Since the crew was bound to return at any moment now. So, instead of cleaning up the couple enjoyed the rest of their time in silence. Just enjoying each others presents, as they laid together on the bed. But it seemed as soon as the silence started it was just filled with noise again. The voices of the rest of the Straw Hat crew filled the deck outside the room. Yelling about how hungry they were, with the reply of Sanji telling them to shut the hell up. It caused the both of them to start laughing. They both got to their feet and quickly cleaned up. But, before they left the privacy of the room the couple shared a small kiss. Franky then lead S/O out onto the deck, joining in with the complaints of how hungry they were. Even though they had just filled up with popcorn.


	26. Jabra x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Hello!!! Welcome to the fandom! Your writing is awesome!!! Is it alright to request fluffy scenarios for Jabra and Franky with a female s/o please? Keep up the awesomeness!}

Title: Interruptions - Jabra

Author: Kate

Word Count: 503

Pronouns: Girl Pronouns - She/Her

Today was a special day. Today was S/O’s first date with Jabra, which was a bit surprising because he really wasn’t the romantic type. S/O was getting ready for this date, not dressing too fancy since she assumed they wouldn’t be going anywhere fancy. Jabra was currently getting ready too, struggling to brush his hair with shaky hands. Danm, he was super nervous, but didn’t want to ask for help. He had spent days planning this out and finding a way to ask her out. S/O hadn’t really seen it coming, but it was really cute. Jabra had left a whole bunch of cute notes till it leads S/O to him and that’s when he asked, surprisingly without shuttering. Now the both of them were going to go on a lovely walk then out to eat. S/O knocked on his door, “You ready?” she asked, as he tried to not let his facial expression change at the sight of her. She was absolutely stunning to him and to many others most likely. The two walked side by side as they made their way towards a small restaurant. The walk was nice, but a little chilly outside, which wasn’t so bad since they had both remembered to grab their jackets. The nice fluffy kind, that was a little clunky, but kept the body toasty warm. S/O and Jabra didn’t talk the whole way there, leaving a thick awkward silence between the two as the made their way inside the restaurant. They got a nice seat inside, keeping them away from the bitter cold that was outside. Both made awkward eye contact for a solid minute before Jabra cleared his throat to release some of the tension and break the silence for a moment. S/O was about to say something when the waitress came to take their order. After placing in their orders, Jabra was going to say something when the sudden start of music caused him to lose his train of thought. So both of them slipped their waters in trade for some more silence between the two. After another passing minute, S/O was going to try to say something when there was a sudden cheering from the surrounding people. A guy a proposed to some girl and everyone was aweing over them. Jabra quickly turned around back to face S/O to say something, but right then the food came to the table. S/O began to crack a smile, then giggle, their whole night had been trying to talk to each other but they kept getting interrupted. Her laughter was able to bring a smile to his face, “What did you order?” he asked. After replying, S/O asked the same thing. Finally, a lovely conversation began to arise between the two. The conversation lasted long after they finished and the waitress cleaned their table and they payed the bill and all the way home. Where the couple found themselves talking all night long.


	27. Law x S/O 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#43: “YOU DID WHAT?!”}

Pairing: Law x Female S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 438

Pronouns: Girl

“YOU DID WHAT?!” S/O’s eyes widen with shock, she had never heard Law’s voice like that. Not that they could focus all that well. Since she was currently bent over the toilet throwing up everything you ate this morning. It seemed that right when Law came to the doorway of the bathroom a crewmate informed him that S/O had drank the milk that had been sitting out all night. The worst part about this was S/O knew that the milk had been sitting out all night and even though the crew had warned her she convinced herself that it would be fine. She was wrong… so very, grossly wrong. S/O lifted her head up slightly to hear what else Law and the crew mate were about to talk about when more liquid came up. Within a few seconds Law was by her side, helping to keep the hair out of her face if there was any and he helped her get in a better position so she didn’t have to use the toilet lid for support. The crew mate came in and handed Law a couple of things that were out of S/O’s line of sight. Though she assumed it was probably medicine and something to help clean her up. At this point she felt like she was going to die, though it was most likely food poisoning. Something that would be taken care of over time with the help of Law. Soon enough her stomach ran out of things to throw out of her body, now she was just left with the feeling of being weak. Law pulled her upright and felt her forehead with the back of his tattooed hand. He didn’t say anything and she didn’t have the strength to ask if she was running a fever or not. S/O couldn’t remember the last time she felt this sick, since the captain was a doctor after all he kept the whole crew in really good shape. Law wanted to give you some medicine, but he knew that S/O would just throw it up. Sighing he stood up, gathering his ill girlfriend in his arms he made his way out of the bathroom, “Disinfect the toilet.” he ordered as he passed the watching crew that had gathered in the hallway to make sure S/O was okay. All of them jumped to it, leaving Law to carry S/O to her bed. She mumbled, nearly falling asleep on the way there. But as she was laid on the bed, she managed to form a couple of words, “Thanks Law.”


	28. Kid x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#7: “I almost lost you.”}

Pairing: Kid x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 334

It all happened too fast, slow enough for him to see what happened, but fast enough that he couldn’t reach them in time. That was something that would piss him off if he wasn’t already focused on S/O who laid on the ground a block away from him. They were so still that it shot a pain of realization down his spine and to his heart. S/O could be dead right now and he was too far away to even check. Cusing under his breath, his attention turned to the man who dare to shoot at S/O but was now too scared to move. Before the pathetic man knew it, Kid was standing tall in front of him and smashed him with his metal arm. Turning around, a small part of him truly believed he would see S/O standing up by now with nothing but a scratch. His heart nearly fell out of his chest when he came to see S/O still just laying there, they hadn’t moved at all. Kid almost didn’t walk over, as if him staying away from S/O’s body would somehow make it all okay. But he knew he had to, making his way over the tall pirate gasped as he saw them turn over and begin to laugh out of relief. What in the world was going on? With closer examination, he saw that the bullet that was suppose to have killed them had instead gazed the side of their head, knocking them out for a few minutes. Kid had never felt so relieved before, but anger quickly bubbled up again. Did they not know the emotional roller coaster he had just been through? Without thinking, he reached down to pull them up by the arm, “Damnit, I almost lost you!” he growled, not thinking about his choice of words. S/O simply stared blankly at him for a moment before smiling, “Nice to know you care.” they said. “I didn’t say that!”


	29. Shanks x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#7: “I almost lost you.”}

Pairing: Shanks x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 329

Shanks sat in a long white hallway that was dimly lighten, his head rested against the back of the chair. He was slumped in the chair, staring at the ceiling with a blank look. But for those who knew any visitor in a hospital with a blank look was actually someone in pain. And since he sat across from an ER room, they could assume it wasn’t him in physical pain but emotional. Some of the nurses that walked by asking if he was okay and for once Shanks couldn’t even respond, so he was just nodded. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at them as they passed by, so instead he kept his eyes to the ceiling. Shanks tried to convince himself that S/O would be fine, this would not be the end of them. S/O had been through worst… right? He tried too will himself too think about all the good times, but his mind just kept taking him back to the moment. The moment where S/O was there by his side and the next they were on the ground with a knife deep in their side. Shanks didn’t have time to bring them to the ship’s doctor, now he was in this hospital. How could he even trust the doctors and nurses working on his girlfriend? And the long hours of waiting were killing him.The sound of the door opening caused Shanks to jerk up, so he was now sitting up straight. A doctor was in front of him and Shanks looked up to try and read their face. “S/O is heading to recovery.” after those words Shanks stopped listening, some of the nurses rolled out the portable bed and carried S/O. The red haired pirate shot up to be by their sleeping side, ignoring the complaints of the nurses. But he didn’t care, his one good hand rested on their cheek for a moment, “I almost lost you.”


	30. Law x S/O 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!”}

Pairing: Law x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 263

Finally! S/O ran off the deck and jumped into the a large pile of fresh snow. They had finally came to an island that had snow. Of course, they didn’t have the proper snow gear on but they didn’t mind the icy cold feeling that crawled down her back. Letting out a sigh, they stared at how their breath was showing in the cold air. Some of the other crew members had joined in with S/O, playing in the fresh snow made it easy to build forts and make snowballs. Soon enough, there was a snowball fight going on. between crewmembers. With Law, of course, sitting on the side and having anything to do with it. Which, he was not going to get away with. Not while S/O was here, making a pile of snowballs just for him. When it seemed that Law wasn’t paying attention in the general area S/O was in, they got a couple of crewmates to grab a snowball and get a bit closer to Law. The captain’s eyes quickly flickered over to the trouble makers, “Don’t you dare throw that snowbal-” he was cut off as S/O’s snowball hit him directly in the face. “Goddamnit!” his yelling was followed by the sound of the other snowballs hitting him all over. S/O was laughing their ass off with the other crewmates, but was quickly silenced when Law said one word that put playful fear into all their hearts, “Room.” Everyone dashed away from the captain. Lets just say Law won that snowball fight.


	31. Law x S/O 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#20: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”}

Pairing: Law x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 275

Nothing. Nothing was working. Law stared down at his sleeping S/O, who appeared to be in a coma for unknown reasons. Which, as a doctor was incredibly frustrating. And as a boyfriend, incredibly heartbreaking. He had tried everything he knew to try and wake them, checked and doubled checked every book, and had even gone as far as to ask other doctors for their unhelpful opinions. He was just about glaring holes into S/O’s charts, there was nothing new. This kind of thing doesn’t just happen. There has to be a reason… there is always a reason. Law spent all day looking over the charts and examining S/O’s body and trying new things to get them to wake up. He was starting to think he would have to start more risking things to wake them up. He spent all night just sitting by their bedside, staring at their unawakened body. This was killing him, he never showed it, but he loves S/O. Gosh, he wished he had shown it more. S/O deserved better than a man who was to prideful too show them love. Of course, he knew that S/O had known what they were getting into when they decided to start dating. But that didn’t make him feel any less guilty. And that guilt was starting to show on his face. Taking their hand in his, Law touched their hand to his chest. Holding their hand close, “You need to wake up…” nobody could see the tears about to spill from his eyes, “because I can’t do this without you.” And he swore he felt their hand twitch.


	32. Sanji x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#20: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”}

Pairing: Sanji x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 281

The cook had planned yesterday with S/O to get up early and cook together. Even if S/O wasn’t as good as Sanji, he liked the company. Plus, he promised to teach them a few tricks in the kitchen. He had gotten up super early to prepare the kitchen before he went to wake his super sweet partner from their slumber. Though, it pained him to wake them from their peaceful sleep. The cook couldn’t help himself but to watch their sleeping from for a moment or two before going over to gently shake their shoulders, “S/O.” he said softly, trying to wake them up as nicely as possible. But to his surprise, S/O didn’t move. They only continued to sleep away the morning peacefully. A small frown came to his lips as he tried again, “S/O.” he said a bit louder. This time they just grumbled and turned to their side that wasn’t facing Sanji. It seemed it would be harder to wake them up than what Sanji had first thought. He shook their shoulders once more, “S/O, wake up.” the blonde said. They just mumbled back and shrugged him away. S/O couldn’t see this, but Sanji had a face of horror. S/O, had just shrugged him away. He fell to his knees dramatically and one of their hands into his, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” he sounded like he was close to tears. S/O turned back to face him, “Fine you big baby.” they said, wrapping their arms around his neck. He began to grin, happy that his act payed off, “Morning S/O.”


	33. Jabra x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { WELCOME SENPAI!!!!! Fluffy scenarios for Kalifa, Kaku and Jabra with female s/o: typically shy s/o manages to take them off-guard by working up the courage to do something bold (initiating cuddling, intiating a kiss, flirting back, getting them a gift, etc) please?}

Title: Lunch bravery - Jabra

Author: Kate

Word Count: 561

Pronouns: Girl pronouns

As his S/O knew, along with everyone else, Jabra is very, very, very competitive. Always trying to beat everyone at just about everything, that he is good at. Jabra had even tried to get S/O to go against him. Nothing harmful of course, since he didn’t want to accidentally hurt her when engaging in these competitions. Besides, she never had agreed to one before now. It wasn’t even Jabra’s idea. It all went down when she and CP9 were having lunch indoors, along with Jabra, when the teasing began. Just about everyone was chiming in about how S/O never engaged in PDA with Jabra. Even going as far to say that it was like they weren’t dating. Of course, they didn’t mean any harm. They were just poking fun at the two. “I bet she wouldn’t even sit in his lap!” Jabra was about to step in and say something when S/O jumped to it first, “I will!” Suddenly the room grew quiet before it was filled with howling laughter, “Yeah right, you wouldn’t even last a minute!” Her face began to redden, pressing her lips together before gathering the courage to say something back, “O-Oh yeah! Well… I’ll sit in his lap all day and after that you guys can’t poke fun anymore!” she said, being unsure of her decision was clear in her voice. “Deal.” All eyes turned on to Jabra, who’s mouth was slightly open. He wasn’t going to oppose since it was S/O’s idea. She walked over in front of his chair with a heavy blush on her face, gosh it was hot in here all of a sudden. Swallowing hard, she turned around and sat on his lap, well, more like his knees. “Hey, you agreed to the lap not the knees.” she looked to the ground, “I’m working up to it!” she said back. Jabra began to grin at her sudden courage and decided to help her out in his own way. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back so S/O was fully on his lap. There was little teasing from that point on and soon enough the rest of CP9 left to do their daily thing. Leaving behind Jabra and S/O alone in a moment of silence, which was quickly broken by Jabra’s laughter. “Wow S/O, that was really something! I’m proud that you’re finally sticking up for yourself.” he said, giving their waist a small squeeze. She began to smile as well, feeling proud of herself as well. Though there were still some passing through the room they were in, S/O decided that it wouldn’t do any harm to lean back a bit. So now she was resting against Jabra’s chest. This was actually really nice, both of them would have to be sure to do this more often. But within a couple of minutes Jabra began to talk again, “Like I said S/O, I’m proud of you but… I really have to pee so can you move?” “But I need to win the beat.” Jabra was starting to wish she had picked a different way to prove she was brave. He waited a couple more minutes before trying again, “S/O move, I really have to go.” no response, “S/O? S/O. S/O!” she had fallen asleep.


	34. Kaku x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { WELCOME SENPAI!!!!! Fluffy scenarios for Kalifa, Kaku and Jabra with female s/o: typically shy s/o manages to take them off-guard by working up the courage to do something bold (initiating cuddling, intiating a kiss, flirting back, getting them a gift, etc) please?}

Title: Window Seal thoughts - Kaku

Author: Kate

Word Count: 501

Pronouns: Girl pronouns

Kaku. S/O was sure he was the perfect boyfriend. So caring, kind, respectful, and would probably die for her if it ever came to that. A smile came to her lips as she thought about him, her finger tapping against the window seal she leaned against as she looked contently out towards the vast sea. Little did she know, Kaku was standing a little further away, talking to someone. Though he wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, his eyes kept drifting to S/O. She was deep in thought, her eyesight dazed with what she was currently thinking. Wondering what she should get Kaku for their upcoming anniversary, since tomorrow would mark the one month mark. Which may be nothing special to some couples, but to others one month is a pretty long time. She wondered if she should go all out and set up a date, but she assumed that he may have something like that planned already. Besides, she wanted to do something memorable. She went through all the things he liked or said that he wanted to get for awhile now. A sudden thought of kissing him flashed through her brain. They hadn’t kissed yet, so she had the advantage. S/O could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought, though she was sure it would be a good gift. Biting her lower lip, S/O had made up her mind, she was going to kiss Kaku. Oh gosh, what if she wasn’t any good? “S/O?” Kaku’s voice came from behind her, leaving her no time to doubt this anymore. Turning around, she offered him a beautiful smile, “Hello Kaku.” S/O hesitated, her eyes flickered down from his eyes to his lips. Time seemed to slow down, but in a moment of confidence she moved closer to him. She placed both her hands on his upper arms, as if to keep him there as she gathered up the courage to kiss him. Kaku just looked at her with a confused look, wondering what S/O had in stored. “S/O? What’s wrong?” he asked, it seemed it took longer to gather up courage than she had thought it would. Focusing herself to look up into his eyes. She suddenly felt the hesitation wash away and leaned in to kiss him. Kaku turned stiff as S/O leaned in, cheeks growing red. But the kiss that was suppose to land on his lips missed, and instead landed on the corner of his mouth. It seemed S/O had been more nervous than she thought. She pulled away with a heavy blush and covered her face, clearly embarrassed that she messed up. Kaku blinked as he realized what happened and began to laugh, pulling his girlfriend into a squeeze, “That was certainly brave, S/O!” he chuckled, and they brought down their hands. “Happy anniversary.” they said, swallowing down their embarrassment. “Happy anniversary.” Kaku said, giving her a full kiss on the lips.


	35. Kalifa x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { WELCOME SENPAI!!!!! Fluffy scenarios for Kalifa, Kaku and Jabra with female s/o: typically shy s/o manages to take them off-guard by working up the courage to do something bold (initiating cuddling, intiating a kiss, flirting back, getting them a gift, etc) please?}

Title: Scrapbook - Kalifa

Author: Kate

Word Count: 578

Pronouns: Girl pronouns

S/O was currently finishing, decorating the nicely wrapped gift that she had gotten Kalifa. She was sure this would be a surprise for her girlfriend since S/O wasn’t known to do any kind of romantic gesture. She was shy and she knew it. But if it meant making Kalifa smile, then she would step out of her comfort zone. S/O hadn’t been too sure of what to get Kalifa but she put a lot of effort into her homemade gift, she hoped that would show through when her partner opened it. S/O picked up the gift and made her way to where she thought Kalifa would be, but she was nowhere to be found. She looked in the bedroom, checked the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, looked outside, and just about everyone else. Just to be safe, S/O double check all the areas as well. But there was no Kalifa in sight. Frowning to herself, she looked down at the gift wondering if this was a sign that the gift was a bad idea. Second thoughts started to fill her head and weigh her heart down. Sitting down on at the dinner table, she wondered if she should just save the gift for another time. Or maybe just toss it. Letting out a sigh, S/O rested her head on the table, with the gift resting safely in her lap. Within a few more minutes of waiting, the anxious girl fell asleep. She didn’t dream about much and she wasn’t asleep for that long, because soon enough loud chatting came through the door and into the room. S/O had woken up by then, but decided to pretend she was sleeping, thinking it would be less embarrassing for some reason. Among the voices was Kalifa’s, which made her heart skip a beat. She then realized her gift was in her lap, but she was in too far to stop pretending to be asleep. S/O heared some ‘awws’ about how cute she looked asleep and how Kalifa was a lucky girl. Though, S/O saw it the other way around. Feeling a hand pet her head, S/O assumed it was Kalifa. Suddenly, knowing her girlfriend was so close, it became hard to keep a relaxed and sleeping face. As her cheeks began to heat up. “What’s this?” they heard Kalifa say, removing the gift that was in S/O’s lap. “For me?” Kalifa said, seeing their name was written on the nicely wrapped gift. Time seemed to slow down as she could hear the gift being unwrapped. Everyone else in the room has gathered around the couple to see what the gift was. S/O could hear Kalifa gasp, in their hands was a homemade scrapbook contained of all their dating memories and friendship memories. With paragraphs that seemed to be like a diary or the first person point of view of S/O. It was nicely decorated and towards the middle the pages were blank, but had a separate piece of paper that said, “I would be honored if you helped me fill in the rest of this scrapbook.” Kalifa had the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen, “Oh, S/O! Thank you!” S/O began to smile before realizing she had just given up the gig that she was pretending to sleep. “That’s okay S/O, I knew you were fake sleeping the whole time!” Kalifa laughed.


	36. Sabo x S/O 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”}

Pairing: Sabo x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 290

Sabo tended to get a lot of attention, from just about everyone, which was a normal day to day thing since he wasn’t bad looking. S/O pressed their lips together to keep quiet, watching Sabo talk to so many people all day long made them feel like he didn’t put aside time for them. They knew he was busy, but come one. Couples needed time alone. S/O didn’t realize it, but they were glaring at those who came up to talk to Sabo. To the point that some were beginning to notice and decide to talk to Sabo later. The only one who didn’t seem to notice was Sabo, he could really look over some things. But within a few minutes the room began to clear, leaving only S/O and Sabo alone. He came over to sit by them, “Wow, today seemed less busy.” he commented. S/O pondered if they should come clean or shake off their jealousy, “Yeah, it usually so busy with everyone praising you.” instead they chose the road of sarcasm. Sabo blinked in surprise, wondering if he had done something wrong or if they were just in a bad mood. “Hey, what’s that about?” he asked. S/O looked to the ground, huffing a bit, “Nothing.” they replied. ‘Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” he asked. “No.” “I think you are.” “Well, I think you’re wrong.” “S/O” “Sabo.” “S/O.” “Sabo.” the blonde couldn’t help but smile, he thought it was cute when they got jealous. “How about I spend the rest of the day with you in order to make it up. I know we don’t get a lot of time together.” he offered and S/O perked up, “Okay.”


	37. Ace x S/O 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#6: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”}

Pairing: Ace x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 250

It had been a long and hard day, Ace was just dying to get back and take a quick bath before hopping into bed. But at last, everyone else seemed to have the same idea. The pirate did not want to wait forever, so he instead sneaked his way into S/O’s bathroom. Since S/O was lucky enough to get their hands on a private bathroom. They didn’t seem to be in at the moment, so Ace made himself at home. He started the water in the bath and began to get undressed, throwing his clothes onto S/O’s bed. Boy, he was super tired. So tired that he just may… Ace passed out on S/O’s bed. It would be a couple of minutes before they came back to their room. And when they did, they saw the naked man on their bed, “A-Ace!” they said, clearly surprised. S/O quickly closed the door so no one else would see him. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed!?” they asked, but Ace continued to snore away. “Hey! Ace! Wake up!” they yelled, making their way over and picked up his clothes. Stepping in something wet, they looked down, then towards the bathroom, “You left the water running! Idiot!” S/O ran into the bathroom to shut off the water. “Ace. Wake. Up!” they throw his clothes roughly at his chest. Causing him to jump awake, “Oh… hey there S/O.” there was a lot of scolding.


	38. Law x Y/N 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {First kiss story of Law?}

Title: Cheek kiss

Author: Kate

Word Count: 549

Back when Law was a teenager, probably around 17 or 18, he would spend all day studying. Just like he used too as a child. He knew a few people from where he was staying, one of them being Y/N. Who, if anyone asked, would describe as a friend. But in all honesty, his feelings for them were for complicated than that. Just thinking about Y/N was enough to keep him from actually reading his books and just stare at them blankly. Why did he have this feeling? It was hard to understand and a little bit frustrating to Law. With a knock at the door, he was thrown from his thoughts and back into the real world. Sighing, he placed a bookmark on his page and got up to answer the door. Upon opening it, he heard Y/N, “Law I brought you lunch, since you seem to get so caught up your books that you forget to eat.” they said, holding out the plate of food that had a cloth over it, to protect it from the outside elements. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the outside brightness before looking down at the plate, “Yeah, thanks.” Law said, taking the plate from S/O before turning away. Leaving the door open for them to come in, if they wished as Law sat down at a small wooden table. Y/N did come in, since they wanted to make sure Law at their food and didn’t just go back to reading. They closed the door behind them and sat down across from Law, “I brought you some cooked meat and vegetables.” they informed him, watching as he took the cloth off the food and picked up the fork that was nicely placed on the edge. Law took a bit of the food, not saying anything about it and continued eating. The room became really quiet as either of them were unsure of what to say. Law didn’t mind the silence usually, but somehow with Y/N here, the air became uncomfortable. He noticed that it made it harder to eat the food, but he pushed forward. “So… Law, can I ask you something?” Y/N asked, breaking the silence. He hummed in response as he swallowed another bite-ful. “Are you going out to sea?” they asked and he looked up to see that they had a very serious face on. “Yes.” he answered. “Can you take me with you?” he rested the fork on the plate. Why would they want to come with him? “I won’t be coming back here, you would have to find your own way back.” he said, resting his chin in his hand. “I don’t want to come back.” they replied quickly, Y/N had been running through this conversation day after day. “It won’t be easy.” he said. “I know.” there was a silence between the two for a couple more minutes. “Alright then, we leave in a couple of days.” Y/N’s face brightened up, “Oh, thank you Law!” they got up and gave Law a kiss on the cheek. He was happy that they left since his cheeks felt warm. Placing a hand over the cheek Y/N kissed, he smiled softly before returning to his meal.


	39. Law x S/O 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”}

Pairing: Law x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 302

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Penguin said, he and S/O had just came up with a plan to prank Law. This wasn’t the first time S/O had tried to prank the captain, but this time they were sure it would work. The two had worked all day to get their prank ready and even got a couple more crew mates in on the prank. When it was time to go to bed, they all agreed to execute the prank tomorrow morning. Everyone who was in on the prank got up early to make sure everything was in place. Once everyone got into place, S/O sent Penguin to go it the captain with a fake emergency, something along the lines that crewmates went wild and were trying to kill each other. S/O was behind a corner that the captain had to go throw to get to the ‘fighting crewmates’. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, they got ready to throw their pie. “Now!” they yelled, turning the corner and threw their pie. The other crewmates came out of hiding with extra pies in case S/O had missed. But they hadn’t, they had hit Law hit in the face with a pie. “We did it!” everyone cheered. Law stood still for a long moment before wiping the pie off his face with one hand. By then everyone had cleared out to escape the wrath of Law, besides Penguin. S/O was laughing with the other crewmates, already retelling the event that had happened. “I think S/O bought it captain.” Penguin said with a smile. Law had known what S/O was planning and went along with it, since he wanted to see them smile. Looks like it worked.


	40. Sabo x S/O 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”}

Pairing: Sabo x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 344

Sabo was currently standing in the doorway, watching S/O work at their desk. They seemed so tensed, their shoulders looked stiff and the angle their neck was seemed like it was going to cause a lot of pain later on. The thought of them being in pain because of their work placed a frown on his face. So, being the nice boyfriend he is, he wanted to offer S/O a massage. But there was something holding him back from asking. It wasn’t that big of a deal or anything, he simply didn’t want to disturb S/O from their work. After all, they could be working on something really important, he didn’t want them getting annoyed with him. So, Sabo stood in the doorway, waiting for a chance when it looked like S/O was done with their work. Little did he know, S/O knew that he was standing in the doorway. At first they thought he was just stopping by to check on them, but now they were a bit worried to why he was standing there for so long. S/O had finished their work, but continued to look like they were working to figure out to why Sabo was just standing there. When it began to get dark out they finally turn around, “Why are you just standing there?” they asked. Sabo looked a bit flustered, wondering how long they had known he was there. “Sabo, I’m flooded with work, what is it you need?” that was a lie, but they felt like it was the only way to pull out an answer. Seeing that S/O was waiting for an answer, he took a deep breath, “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” he looked a little nervous, and his hand rubbed the back of his neck. S/O smiled, “That sounds lovely.” they said, turning back around. Sabo stepped towards the desk and placed his hands on their shoulders. He was surprisingly gentle as his thumbs rubbed into S/O’s shoulder muscles.


	41. Ace x S/O 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Scenario where blackbeard kidnapped ace wife right after momments giving labor along with their newborn baby boy. And ace saving her and the baby. PLEASE HAPPY ENDING AND WELCOME TO THE BLOG :D}

Title: Warning signs

Author: Kate

Word Count: 559

Pronouns: Girl

The loud cries of a newborn baby could be heard through the delivery room halls. Ace still had a strong grip on S/O’s hand, both of their eyes were wide as they both saw their baby. Both, began to cry tears of joy as the nurse handed Ace their son. “Oh, S/O, he’s perfect.” the fire fist said, bring the baby boy down so S/O could see him better. S/O took the unnamed baby into her arms, enjoying the new life. “Ace we still haven’t picked out a name.” she commented, holding the baby close and looked at to him. “Well, actually, I was thinking we could name him-” he was cut off as a loud explosion came from outside the room. The nurses and doctors began to move to see what in the world was going on. Ace quickly made his way to defend S/O, since they were in no shape to fight. “Stay here.” he ordered, heading out the door to fight whatever was attacking the hospital, not listening to the protest from either S/O or the baby. All S/O could do was sit in the bed and hold the baby, her eyes staring directly at the door. Wondering if she had enough strength to run for it if anything did come through the door. As time went by, S/O could hear fighting on the lower levels of the building. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway made her panic, holding the baby closer, her heart beat began to quicken. She wouldn’t be able to do anything if someone came in to hurt them right now. S/O’s eyes widen when she saw who it was, “Blackbeard.” she sounded calm but was entirely freaking out. The awful man just grinned and had some of his men go over to pick up S/O and the baby. “Don’t touch him!” S/O snapped, but it was no use. She was too tired and weak to put up a good fight. At least they didn’t seem to want to kill any of them, as the took them out of the room. She didn’t bother to struggle, since she didn’t want them to hurt her baby boy. Who was crying from being torn from his mother so suddenly. Just as they were about to enter the outside world, a familiar voice filled their ears, “Stop right there, Blackbeard!” S/O quickly turned around to see Ace. She could cry tears of joy if they weren’t still in danger. As Ace charged forward, S/O took this chance to kick the shin of the man holding the baby. Catching him she bolted away, leaving Ace to burn all of them that he could. She would keep running until she reached a safe spot to keep out of harms way. The battle seemed to go by quick, seeing that Blackbeard wasn’t here for a huge battle but simply a warning. S/O wasn’t sure what the warning was but it seemed too easy. But she would think about that later, since all she wanted to do now was sleep in a safe spot with her son and Ace. Ace wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to squish the baby that was in between them. S/O looked at him, “So, about that name.”


	42. Kid x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#29: “I thought you were dead.”}

Pairing: Kid x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 281

He was in a grumpy mood, sure he was always in a grumpy mood. But it was different now that S/O was gone. Every time he saw something to remind him of S/O, he destroyed it. He wouldn’t even allow his crew to mention their name. As if getting rid of everything that reminded him of S/O would somehow erase the terrible pain in his heart. And when that didn’t work, he would throw tantrums. Breaking anything that was nearby in his fit of frustration. Kid hasn’t even been there when it happened, why did he let S/O leave his side? Entering a new town, he sat outside on a bench. His eyes analysed everything that was around him, till something familiar caught his attention. That familiar body shape and hair, Kid got to his feet and pushed through the crowd. They looked so much like S/O, but they were supposed to be dead. Then again, he never did see the body. The chance that it may be them filled her heart with hope, erging him to continue forward. Which wasn’t too hard, since he was a big man and could easily push people aside. The familiar figure turned down an alleyway, and Kid ran after them. “S/O!” he called out and the figure stopped just as they were about to turn a corner, turning around so he could see their face. “Kid…” they said, looking at him as he began to speak again, “I thought you were dead.” he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. Should he be angry or relieved? “Where the hell have you been!?” or a mixture of both.


	43. Law x S/O 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#29: “I thought you were dead.”}

Pairing: Law x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 259

He appeared to be just fine on the outside, but to those who knew the doctor while, he was suffering. Law hadn’t expected to lose S/O so quickly and suddenly. The worst part is that he couldn’t even find S/O’s body or their killer. He wanted to avenge them, not for their sake but for his. The captain wasn’t sure if he could continue with his goals until he brought the killer on their knees and chopped off their head. His crew had looked over the whole entire island over and over, but they couldn’t find anything. And soon, they had to leave to move on. Law sat in his room, his dark eyes glued to the wall because if he looked around the room, he would see something that once belonged to S/O. He wished it wasn’t so painful. Law had no one to blame but the one who killed you. Getting up, he decided to move around, since being close to S/O’s objects was beginning to be too much. Walking down the street, he soon grew weary of walking and sat down on a bench. Within a few minutes, someone sat down beside him, but he couldn’t see their face because they wore a hood. he continued to stare forward, but glanced at the hooded figure from time to time. “Law.” their voice changed his expression to shock, as he turned towards them. It was S/O! There was a long pause of just silence before Law spoke, “I thought you were dead.”


	44. Shanks x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#29: “I thought you were dead.”}

Pairing: Shanks x S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 286

He had cried, cried for days when he found out S/O had passed away. Shanks didn’t see why he should try and hide it. The pirate wished he had known what exactly had happened, since they couldn’t even find the body. He sat on a large rock in a grassy field, thinking to himself. Wondering if he could have saved S/O if he had been by their side or would he have failed. Letting out a sigh, he laid down on the rock and stared up at the sky. Consumed by his thoughts and tended to haunt him. But he refused to let the good memories and him and S/O make him feel sad, that was all he had to keep him moving. That and his dreams. The red hair pirate opened his eyes as he felt like someone was nearby. Sitting up, he looked around the field to see a figure not too far away. He must be dreaming, was his first thought. Because the figure was S/O, at first he thought that he had been mistaken and the figure was just someone who looked familiar to S/O. But as the seconds went by, Shanks knew that he was S/O. He got to his feet and slowly made his way over to S/O, confusion was all over his face. How were they alive? Did they fake their death? And why were they back now? Did they not know the pain he had been in? The two of them stared at each other before S/O was the first to speak, “Shanks I-” but they were cut off by Shanks, “I thought you were dead.” his voice was soft.


	45. Buggy x S/O 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#30: “It’s not what it looks like…”}

Pairing: Buggy x Fem!S/O

Author: Kate

Word count: 423

It was a nice sunny day on the small island Buggy’s crew happened to come across, seeing that the people were scared of pirates, they were able to do whatever they wanted. S/O decided to walk down the street and had a lot of mom and pop shops open for business. Her eyes looked at the displays through the clean glass, wondering if there was anything interesting on this island worth buying. Continuing down the street she began to feel the effects of the heat and went into the nearest shop that had cold drinks. She made her way to the counter to read the menu, seeing what sounded good. As S/O placed in her order her eyes traveled to look at the other foods in the glass display beside the counter. A red tag caught her attention, seeing that it reads that candies were 50% off today. She decided to look at the type of candies they had, since a little treat couldn’t hurt. Her eyes widen as she saw her favorite kind of candy, something she hadn’t had since she left her home town. “Sir, can I get 3 small bags of this?” S/O asked, pointing at the candy she wanted. Within a minute or more she had her cold drink and a bag to carry her candies. S/O decided to head back to the ship since she didn’t want to risk her candy melting from the heat. That night she allowed Buggy and few other close shipmates to try her beloved candy, eating the treat as they talked. By the time S/O was going to go to bed, she only had one bag left, leaving it on a table and giving the whole crew that whoever ate her candy was dead. She was only slightly joking, after all this was her favorite candy and who knew when she would come across it again. S/O woke up in the middle of the night, deciding to get up to eat a couple of more pieces. Rubbing her tired eyes, she stepped into the room to see Buggy eating the last piece. Heartbroken, betrayal, anger. Okay, that was a little dramatic, but she was pissed to say the least. “It’s not what it looks like…” he tried to say as he continued to chew on the candy and swallow it. “Buggy!” S/O cried out, waking him on the side of the head. Let’s just say he was going to get the cold shoulder for a while.


	46. Kid x S/O 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { ♫ Kidd x S/O please and thank you}

Author: Kate

Song: Quiet by Lights

Word Count: 188

This was something that Kid had never felt before or, at least, it had been a long time since he had felt this way. And at first he hated it. He thought it was him just growing soft but now he was starting to grow to like- no, need this feeling. The feeling that some would call love, but he felt like it was something different, mainly because he didn’t want to be teased with the fact that he was in love with S/O. Not that many would dare to tease him, since he could easily kill them. The feeling of a hand twitching in his had brought the pirate out of his thoughts. His eyes glancing down at S/O who had fallen asleep next to them, both of them leaning against the tree they sat under. Part of him was willing to drop the life of a pirate to give them everything they ever wanted, but a bigger part of him wasn’t ready to leave this violent path. Kid hoped S/O would wait for him or at least stick around till he was ready.


	47. Ace x Y/N 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#13: "Kiss me"}

Pairing: Ace x Y/N

Author: Kate

Word Count: 433

Ace wasn’t sure how he came to fall head over heals for Y/N. Maybe it was the way they smiled, maybe it was their laughter, or maybe it was just because they were Y/N. He wasn’t sure what it was about them that made him so attracted to Y/N. But he didn’t really care what it was, as long as they didn’t find out, then he would continue to do friendly things with them. Only afraid to tell them about his crush in fear that things would become awkward. So Ace would wait until he knew whether or not Y/N felt that way towards him, having Marco try and get the answer from Y/N without being too obvious. His eyes scanned the deck as he made his way over to Y/N, since they were the person he now spent most of his time with. Y/N had invited him to go see some fireworks with them on the island they had just come to. It was some kind of festival that was a yearly thing here. If Ace hadn’t been so worried about Y/N liked him or not, then he would see the obvious that they returned his feelings. The two made their way off the boat and onto the streets of this town. They made small talk for the most part, both of them were pretty excited to see the fireworks that were going to start in an hour. Though, Ace felt like Y/N was more excited and he was just a nervous wreck. Time seemed to fly by and as it did Ace began to feel more relaxed around Y/N. As dark approached the two, they both found some amazing seats in the grass. When Y/N went to sit besides Ace, they accidentally touched hands. Causing both of them to pull away as if it was electric, both of them look away from each other. After a couple of awkward glances at each other, Y/N turned to face Ace. “Kis-” the loud explosions in the sky blocked out their voice. Ace tilted his head in confusion, “What?” he asked loudly. Y/N tried again, but he still couldn’t hear them. “I said-” more explosions. They took in a deep breathe, red coming to their cheeks quickly, “I said kiss me!” they shouted just as the noise died down. Both their faces were bright red as a couple of people turned around and giggled at them. But before Y/N could say anything Ace had leaned down to capture their lips.


	48. Sabo x Y/N 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#13: "Kiss me"}

Pairing: Sabo x Y/N

Author: Kate

Word Count: 345

On his free days, with nothing to do, he would spend time with Y/N. After all, Sabo had grown to love their company. He and Y/N decided that a nice relaxing day was in need, since both of them had been drowning in work for the past couple of days. Sabo approached their door and knocked on it three times in a row. There were only a few seconds of silence before Y/N opened the door, the smell of popcorn quickly hit him, and they had a beautiful smile. His cheeks turned slightly red from noticing their smile. “Well? Come on in.” Y/N said, moving away from the doorway so her room seems more welcoming. He stood there a moment like a nervous wreck before pulling himself into the room and closing the door behind him. His eyes cast down to the floor, briefly wondering why he was becoming so nervous. Sabo quickly waved off the question as Y/N handed him a bowl of the popcorn he had smelled before coming in. “I was thinking we can sit and relax. I made tea.” Y/N said, making their way to their bed and sat down on it. Sabo nodded, looking down at his bowl before following after them like a lost puppy. “Is everything okay Sabo? You’re being really quiet today.” they said, looking concerned for their friend. Sabo decided to tell them what was going on in his mind, after all, he didn’t see any harm in it. “I’m nervous.” he said, noticing Y/N expression grow in concern. Sabo then snapped out of being oblivious, realizing that he had been crushing on them. Talk about awkward. He quickly covered his face and shook his head, letting out a small laugh. “I’m an idiot.” Y/N realized what he was talking about, “Do you like me?” they asked, looking a little red as well. There was a long moment full of silence as Sabo debating on the truth or not. “Yes.” he whispered under his hand. “Then kiss me.”


	49. Law x S/O 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Can I have Law × s/o for the song thing, plz?}

Author: Kate

Song: Pillow talk by Zayn

Word Count: 120

It was rare for Law to show any kind of affection out in public, even in front of the crew. Which got nearly everyone to start thinking that S/O never got attention from the captain. Crew mates would always apologise for Law’s cold actions, almost like they thought S/O didn’t even know him. But they did. S/O would never tell anyone, just like Law, but they actually shared a lot of moments when alone. Simple ‘accidental’ touching in public turned into hand holding, kisses, and even talking about emotional things. It would Law a while to get to the emotional talking part, but soon enough he actually became comfortable crying in front of his long time partner.


	50. Ace x S/O 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Scenario where ace long time girlfriend being captured by nobles and forcing to marry the noble then ace saves her before they could get married pls happy ending. ( Also the noble hurt his s/o )}

Title: Sour weddings

Author: Kate

Word Count: 517

Pronouns: She/Her

S/O had been captured and Ace had lost it. This was the exact reason he didn’t want her coming along on his journey, but she managed to talk her way in. He didn’t know the reason why nobles had decided to take S/O, but he didn’t need to hear a reason. The fire fist was going to get her back no matter what. As the pirate made his way across the poor section of town, towards the noble area, he was aware that S/O was being forced to dress up for a wedding. Not just any wedding, it was one where she will have to marry a stupid noble who had to kidnap someone to get married. The guy didn’t even do the kidnapping himself, they had hired others to do the dirty work. When S/O had tried to fight back, the noble slapped her on the arm hard, not wanting the bruise to be on her lovely face for the wedding. Ace didn’t try to sneak in, in fact, he broke in and burned down anything that tried to stop him. He knew that he was much stronger than those who were suppose to protect this place. After all, he had a devil fruit and lots of training. The only reason they were able to take away S/O was because he wasn’t there when they got kidnapped. Otherwise, none of this would be going on right now and they would probably be leaving town to head out to sea again. But those stupid nobles just had to go and ruin everything. Ace was more concerned about S/O then their plans. She was currently walking down the beautiful rug and towards the noble that desired to marry her. The man in black held her arm tight to make sure that she wouldn’t make a run for it. After all, that would just be embarrassing for the noble, so he had taken measures to make sure that wouldn’t happen. Having his best men surround the area to keep her from getting out. When really he should be more worried about someone breaking in to save S/O. Everyone was taken by surprise when flames appeared from what seemed like nowhere, Ace making his way up the path S/O just walked up. The other nobles and been sitting to watch this ceremony were now getting up and running away. After all, they didn’t want to get burned from the flames that were currently coming out of Ace’s hands. The man that was to marry S/O was also running away and Ace didn’t care till he got to his girlfriend. Waving away his flames, he placed a hand on her arm and noticed their flinched, “Are you okay?” he asked. After a quick explaining, Ace sent a fireball towards the man that had hit her. Right after that, S/O was dragging Ace away. Since they had to get out of here before the possible military came, even though Ace wanted to stay behind and kick the crap out of that guy.


	51. Law x S/O 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#40: “You did all of this for me?”}

Pairing: Law x S/O  
Author: Kate  
Word count: 421

S/O had spent the day inside the submarine, alone. While the crew and the captain were in town, getting supplies and all of that. They had asked that the crew kept Law out for as long as possible. As they began their work to set up a small party. Not only for their captain but for the crew as well. Of course, S/O had a special thing set up for the captain but they weren’t going to show him that till the end of the party. S/O got the table set up with a bunch of different meals and party food, they also got some drinks, and a couple of games to play. They put some decorations around the submarine as well. S/O then went into the captain’s room to set up the special gift, they then went back to the main party area and waited for them to come back. Having a feelings that Law may not like the party but at least the rest of the crew would have fun. But they were nervous about Law not liking the special gift. S/O began to have second thoughts and was just about to get rid of it when the crew returned. Too late now. The party went on and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Law. Though, he wasn’t really showing it. S/O noticed the captain turning in at about midnight and they quickly ran after him. A small nervous smile came to their face as Law entered the room. Their eyes watched him study the cardboard made notebook before turning around to face S/O. “Do you like it?” They asked, making their way to his side. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened it. It was a memory notebook with a few blank pages. S/O knew how cheesy it was, but it was something they hoped Law would grow to like. “I got you something else.” S/O said, grabbing the bulky headphones that were nearby. “Specially made to block out sound, since I know the crew is loud while you try to sleep.” They explained placing it over his ears, careful with the hat. Before they could say anything else, Law grabbed their wrist and pulled them close. “You did all of this for me?” Feeling S/O’s chest move as they answered him. Not saying anything else since he couldn’t hear, but it was a sign that he liked what S/O had done.


	52. Luffy x S/O 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Scenario where luffy shy girlfriend surprises him with a present which is a scarf made by them also she cooks for him a big meat buffet thanks :)}

Author: Kate

Word Count: 299

Pronouns: She/Her

It had taken her days, weeks, maybe even a month or two to gather the courage and make a lovely present for her boyfriend. She had shown Nami and Robin the scarf and they both said it was amazingly well done, though she still held some doubt in her shy heart. S/O had wrapped the gift the night before and kept it hidden, waiting till after the birthday dinner for Luffy to show it to him. S/O had told Sanji that she wanted to make the meat buffet for Luffy, since she was his girlfriend and wanted to do something special. Sanji agreed but he would be making a bunch of side dishes for the crew. After a long day of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exploring and S/O cooking with Sanji; everyone made their way towards the beach. Luffy is the first one back since he could smell the meat cooking. Zoro wasn’t too far away since he basically napped the whole day. With the sun going down, they started a large fire to sit around and eat. Luffy’s gifts mostly consisted of trying different kinds of meat, some new clothes, and soap from Nami. Which got the whole crew to laugh at what Nami was implying. S/O was the last one to give him a gift, holding out the birthday present that was nicely wrapped. The captain nearly ripped the thing by opening it like an animal, causing the crew to yell at him. After all, they knew how hard S/O had been working on the scarf. Luffy looked down at it in confusion before smiling widely and wrapping the cloth around his forehead. S/O let out a small laugh before fixing the scarf to fit on his neck, “Happy birthday Luffy.”


	53. Luffy x S/O 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Scenario where luffy realizes that he is in love with a shy adorable girl in a new town him and the crew is docked at. Then the crew sees that he in love and in the end he confesses to her}

Author: Kate

Word Count: 368

Pronouns: She/Her

They had been on the island for about a month now and since then Luffy had been spending a lot of time with Y/N. Why? Well, Y/N had been one of the first to greet them into this little town. Which was rare for her since she was shy, but she happened to be the only one near the dock when the ship came in. And with Luffy being his normal social self, he demanded that Y/N showed him to the nearest place the sold meat. Ever since then, the two had gotten along really well and Y/N took time out of her day to show him and the other strawhats around the town. The pair could be seen exploring together, talking, messing around, and eating together. Of course, all these things took a lot of persuading on Luffy’s part, since Y/N wasn’t use to doing such ‘bold’ things. In this town she was known for being the adorable shy girl who didn’t really try anything big, even when she wanted to. The crew and the townspeople began to notice how they acted differently around each other. Y/N was a lot more outgoing around Luffy and Luffy was a lot more willing to step back when Y/N wasn’t willing to do something that he wanted to do. By the end of the month, the ship had been restocked and everyone was ready to head out to sea again. But for some reason Luffy’s heart ached at the thought of saying goodbye to Y/N. Weird. Though, to everyone else to was clear that is was a crush. Or dare say love? He stood in front of her as everyone else got on the boat, his cheeks were red with frustration. “Luffy? Are you okay?” Y/N asked, gently touching his shoulder. And it was as if her touch gave him all the answers. Even if he didn’t know a whole lot about this love thing, he went with his gut. After all, that’s what he always did. The waves crashed into the rocks by the dock and once it was as silent as it could get, he spoke, “I love you.”


	54. Luffy x S/O 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Oh my gosh, it's awesome you're doing this for Luffy's Birthday. I adore him, but a lot of my friends are reluctant to write anything romantic with him. Could I have a short scenario where Luffy gets jealous of Sanji flirting with his female S/O, and pounces on her with cuddles as soon as he can get her alone? I need Luffy fluffs in my life. <3}

Author: Kate

Word Count: 294

Pronouns: She/Her

Luffy was a very, very hard person to get jealous. Mostly because he was blind to a lot of things and never really noticed when someone was flirting with S/O. Which may be because he doesn’t know what flirting is. His eyes looked over the large deck on the boat in search of S/O, mostly because he was bored out of his mind and wanted something to do. Hearing her voice, he made his way towards it. But stopped in his tracks when he saw Sanji talking to her, being a curious captain, he decided to listen in for a moment. “S/O~ Your hair looks great today.” Luffy felt a strange pull at his heart. He wasn’t quite sure to why but he knew he didn’t like it. Which was silly because the captain knew he could trust Sanji, but at the same time he didn’t like how close they were. This brought Luffy a deep frown as he tried to figure out this new feeling in his chest, but decided to just get S/O alone instead. “Oi! Sanji! I’m hungry!” Luffy complained, making his way over to the cook only to be told that he was always hungry. Sanji wasn’t wrong. “Make me food Sanji!” and with a couple more of those the cook finally gave in and left for the kitchen. As soon as Sanji turned the corner, Luffy turned to face S/O. “Luffy what’s up with yo-” she didn’t get a chance to ask, as the captain pounced on her. Taking the both to them ground as Luffy wrapped himself around his girlfriend. Burying his face into their neck, now he felt much better. S/O let out a huff before cuddling back on the ground.


	55. Luffy x S/O 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Idk if this still open but scenario where luffy goes to an festival with his shy girlfriend}

Author: Kate

Word Count: 314

Pronouns: She/Her

Luffy was basically dragging S/O down the street, towards the entrance of the festival. He had a huge smile on his face, well his girlfriend had a nervous smile. Crowded places were not S/O’s thing but being with Luffy made her feel a whole lot better. As they stood in line to get in, she tightened her grip on his hand. Making the captain look up at her, worried that something was wrong, but her reassuring smile waved away his worry. Once they got in, Luffy went straight for the rides. After a couple of crazy ones, S/O managed to get him to sit down and have something for lunch. It wasn’t the best food and it was super jacked up in prices, but it was the only thing to eat around here. Once the both of them were done eating, then S/O got him to go on a more peaceful ride, floating down the river on a plastic snail. They both talked about how cool it would be to see a real snail this big. S/O found herself staring at him, since he was so freaking adorable when talking about something exciting. “We should kiss!” Luffy declared upon seeing a camera ahead and a sign that was saying to kiss if a couple, turning his line of sight to look directly at S/O. Her cheeks got super red and before she could even reply his lips were on hers. Then there was a flash. Oh no. Was that a camera?! Breaking away, her face was completely red. Getting off the snail to see that their picture had been taken, leaving everyone there to see it. Most of the strangers said how cute the young couple was. S/O grabbed Luffy’s hand since she was too shy to go up alone and buy a copy of the picture.


	56. Luffy x S/O 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { S/O meeting Luffy again after the timeskip! Or Luffy seeing S/O first?!}

Author: Kate

Word Count: 336

It had been two long years and a lot had happened over those two years. S/O, along with the others, had done a lot of training and had gone slight appearance changes. Their eyes looked over the town and was slightly worried that not everyone would be back here on time. Shaking their head to get rid of those thoughts, S/O had to have trust in them that they would all be back fine and ready to sail. Making their way down the street, towards the meeting spot, they wondered if Luffy would be the first or last to arrive. Over the two years, their captain never left their thoughts, Luffy was their boyfriend after all. They still remembered the moment that they were ripped away from the ground and sent to a random island, the look on Luffy’s face was heartbreaking. And to hear the news about Ace… S/O had cried, they knew how important he was to Luffy and the thought that Luffy was there when Ace died. Well, it was more than heartbreaking. Their thoughts continued to wonder till they looked up to see a straw hat and their heart nearly stopped with joy. He was a little ways into the forest, where they are supposed to meet. S/O began to run, getting closer and closer and closer till they leaped onto Luffy who had turned around at the sound of footsteps running. They had tackled him onto the ground, burying their face into his chest. Was it strange that S/O had missed his scent? “S/O!” Luffy yelled when he realized it was his girlfriend. “Luffy! I’ve missed you so much!” S/O said, finding it hard to keep their voice down. The captain managed to lift S/O up as he got back on his feet, hugging them tightly. Two years was way too long to be apart. But all the training he did was to be stronger so his crew would never be separated again.


	57. Luffy x S/O 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Kate
> 
> Word Count: 409
> 
> Warning: Sexual content ahead

Luffy and S/O had a day alone since everyone else had found their own thing to do on the current island they were on. The couple decided to explore the town for a while before going to get something to eat, but all the restaurants had hour long waits. So the two of them made their way into a shaded back-way street and tried to figure out where Sanji would be. S/O let out a small sigh, the heat was still awful even in the shade. Luffy’s eye looked over them and noticed little beads of sweat dripping from their neck towards their chest, his eyes looking after the liquid. He swallowed hard, finding this to be a really bad time for his pants to feel tighter. Stupid body. “S/O.” his whisper nearly sounded like a whimper as he pushed himself closer. Causing them to press their back against the cool wall, “Luffy? What-” their voice got caught in their throat as they looked down to see the issue at hand. Maybe it was the heat, but S/O was feeling a little playful and wanted to play on the dangerous side today. They made the bold move of holding Luffy’s hips and grinding their own into his. The feeling of a nice busy day quickly changed into trying to stay quiet so no one would catch them. Soon enough Luffy was sucking on S/O’s neck and humping against the body against the wall. At least he was muffling himself since he tended to get loud and not really caring who heard. Talk about a bold move in public. Then again, Luffy was never really one to get embarrassed from others. The grinding against clothed flesh made S/O pant, doing their best to keep as quiet as possible.Their heart was pounding against their chest and they swore they could feel Luffy’s heartbeat as well with how close he was. Pressing his chest against theirs as he continued to rub himself against them, before letting out a ragged breath followed by their own. S/O’s face quickly became red as they realized that dry humping at been enough to push them over the edge. Taking in his scent as they tried to catch their breath, quickly coming back down to Earth. “We- Uh, should head back now.” S/O managed to breath out, the only response she got was a wide grin from Luffy.


End file.
